


An Unexpected Love Story In Hollywood

by Luke_Dodge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanfiction, Gay, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_Dodge/pseuds/Luke_Dodge
Summary: Cameron Monaghan is a young actor wanting to find love despite his impressive career he still can't find his one true love. It's not until he meets the lovely and charming Josh Hutcherson at a Hollywood movie convention that Cameron thinks he's actually found love. Through ups and downs, pain, broken limbs, and general hell Cameron never loses hope and never gives up. Practically Cameron's brother,  Nick Jonas is always looking out for Cameron and even Josh. Due to their Hollywood lifestyle, Cameron and Josh's relationship is put through more strain and torment than anything that either boy has encountered before.
Relationships: Cameron Monaghan/Josh Hutcherson





	1. Alone Behind-The-Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely Fanfiction and does not reflect any reality of the actors themselves. Also I'm a Canadian writing about American actors in Hollywood so there may be some inaccuracies but, I'll try my best to be as accurate as possible. Apologies in advance for any errors.

Cameron's P.O.V.  
Today started off like every other day for me. I woke up to my annoying alarm clock buzzing at my head and I couldn't help but, feel like something -No someone- was missing from my life. I've tried having relationships in the past but, none of them ever felt real to me. I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock silencining it -God, I need a new clock- I rolled out of bed walking to the bathroom. I got in the shower letting the water pour over me. When I got out of the shower I put on a pair of loose form-fitting black jeans and a dark red t-shirt. I headed into the kitchen and made some coffee. My condo wasn't too big but, when it's just me here it feels like an empty stadium. When my coffee was done brewing I took the mug, added two spoons of sugar and stepped out on to my balcony. I leaned against the railing looking out at my view: L.A. beneath me on either side and the ocean in front of me. It was a peaceful morning there was a beautiful sunrise, the birds chirping in the distance and the sounds of the city beneath me. I was enjoying it but, I wanted a cute guy here enjoying it with me. I wasn't looking forward to today because it was Monday meaning I had to pretend to be happy and straight, neither of which actually apply to me; despite what I've said in public interviews, I am indeed gay. Once I finished my coffee, I grabbed an apple, my keys, my phone, and my jacket. I decided to take the stairs to the parking garage today so I didn't have to encounter as many people. In the parking garage I saw my satin-matte black Yukon Denali sitting there, I got in and started it up listening to the 6.2 litre V8 growl to life. I sat there for a minute gathering my thoughts before putting it in gear and driving to the set. On my way to the set I surprisingly didn't get caught in any traffic, which was unusual for seven o'clock on a Monday morning but, I'm not complaining. When I got to the set I parked my truck and got out, immediately regretting it.  
My agent came up to me and said, "Ah there you are Cameron, We've got a busy day ahead of us."  
I responded as happily as I could, "We always do, what's on the agenda today?"  
He replied, "Well we have an hour and a half of filming, then there's a meeting with the director and studio execs, you have a lunch meeting with Ms. Robin Hays, she wants to talk to you about a new movie, then there's a photo shoot at two, and then the day's yours."  
I rolled my eyes and said, "Well we may as well get this show on the road."  
Noticing my lack of interest my agent asked, "Cameron what's wrong bud?"  
I replied, "Nothing I'm fine."  
I tried walking past him but, he grabbed my shoulder and said, "Cameron it's obvious that something's on your mind and we need to get this out of the way now before it becomes a problem."  
"Honestly I'm fine. It's not like you could do anything about it anyways."  
"So you admit there is something, come on Cameron out with it."  
"With all due respect sir," I responded bluntly, "there's nothing **_you_** can do to help me and **_I_** am **_no_** t going to address this particular subject with you. I will most likely stop by my mom's place and talk to her about it."  
"Fine," he stated flatly, "If you're not going to tell me then I expect you to tell your mother. Now let's get you inside to make-up."  
After two hours of shooting I was finally cleared from the set and then I had to sit through an hour long meeting with studio execs and the director. I went home for about twenty minutes enough time to take my t-shirt off and throw my navy blue button-up on and head out to the restaurant for my lunch with Ms. Robin Hays, a movie director here in L.A. making a new movie called _Anthem Of A Teenage Prophet_ based off the book _Anthem Of A Reluctant Prophet_ by Joanne Poulx. Not a bad read a tad bit morbid but, I enjoyed it. She wanted me to play the lead role, I accepted of course. I begrudgingly did the photo shoot and then headed over to my mom's place. When I got out of my truck, I knocked on the front door and waited. My mom opened the door and when she saw that it was me she gave me a hug.  
"Cameron sweetheart, you know you don't have to knock when you come over. You can just come in."  
"I know mom but, I dont live here and I don't know if you have company or not so I knock."  
"Oh, nonsense Cameron, this will always be your house too. Now quit being silly and come in. "  
I walked through the door and took my shoes off. I went into the living room and sat on the couch.  
"So how've you been honey?"  
"Well I've been.... I've been...." For whatever reason I was finding it hard to form the words.  
"Cameron sweetheart, tell me what's troubling you."


	2. In Need Of Company

I walked through the door and took my shoes off. I went into the living room and sat on the couch.  
"So how've you been honey?"  
"Well I've been.... I've been...." For whatever reason I was finding it hard to form the words.  
"Cameron sweetheart, tell me what's troubling you."   
"Well lately I've been feeling like someone has been missing from my life."  
"Meaning someone outside the family, someone in your romantic life."  
"Exactly, I want to meet a cute guy and have a life with him."  
"Cameron honey, you'll find the right guy eventually. It just takes some time and you need to have patience."  
"I know mom but, I'm tired of waiting and having patience. I'm twenty five and I've never actually been in love."  
"Sweetie you will find an awesome guy and he'll make you so happy that you'll never want to leave his side but, you have to be patient."  
"I'm trying mom, I really am but, I want a boyfriend now."  
I sighed and sat back on the couch. After a while I got up and said goodbye to mom. When I got home I made a small plate and sat on the couch wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. I watched a few episodes of _Shadow Hunters_ and then went out to the balcony watching the sunset. At nine thirty my phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. I answered it when I saw that it was my friend Nick Jonas.  
"Hey Nick what's up man?"  
"Not a hell of a lot really, I just called to say that I'll be in L.A. next week for the movie convention and I was wondering if you wanted to chill?"  
"Yeah sure, I have to attend that f***ing thing anyways so I guess it would be nice to have _some_ company while I'm there."  
"Hey, what's going on for you bro?" Nick asked with concern.  
"My non-existent love life," I said softly, "my desperate need for a guy in my life."  
"Did you talk to your mom about it?"  
"Yeah I did and she gave me the motherly answer of 'you'll find the right guy eventually. It just takes some time.' And that 'I need to have patience.' But, I'm tired of waiting and having patience, I want a boyfriend now."  
"Well, your mom's right bud, you will find the right guy eventually but, you _d_ o need to have patience. It's not like love is just gonna fall from the sky into your arms."  
"Easy for you to say you have someone in your life, I don't."  
"Actually, it's not as easy to say as you think it is. Before I met Priyanka I was going through the same thing you are now."  
"Really? You always seemed so smooth and confident with the girls."  
"Looks can be deceiving my friend, I acted like a brave confident ladies man but, on the inside I was screaming and scared out of my mind. Being the second youngest of four brothers wasn't easy for me, I wanted to be like them so I acted strong, confident, and brave but, that's all it was, acting."  
"Wow. I always thought it was real."  
"As everyone did but, none of it was real, it only became real when I met Priyanka. I hope this helped a bit."  
"It helped a lot, thanks man."   
"Anytime bro, anytime. Have a good one."  
"Yeah, you too I guess I'll see you in a week."  
"Yeah for sure, I'm looking forward to it."  
"Bye for now."  
"Ok bye."  
The call ended and I went back inside and got changed for bed. I climbed into bed pulling the covers up to my chin. I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. When First We Meet

The movie convention rolled around and I was not overly happy. I decided to wear something casual for the opening day because it was hot so I chose to wear a pair of blue jeans and a black Fall Out Boy t-shirt. I loosely combed my hair. I got in my truck and drove to the convention centre and parked in the parking garage where Nick was waiting for me with Priyanka. I got out and walked over to the couple.  
"You're dressed pretty casually don't you think?" Nick asked playfully.  
"Oh shut it Nick it's not like you're any better. It's like ninety five degrees out what do you expect?" I responded jokingly with a hint of sass.  
"Ooh sassy. I like it. Any ma-"  
I cut him off and said sharply, "Nick shut it, we are in public and that is not public information."  
"Ok, ok, calm down, I'm sorry."  
"It's not you, I'm tired, wired, stressed out and that whole situation isn't helping anything. I'm not entirely ready for the world to know that about me yet."  
"The world will find out eventually. It's only a matter of time before they do bud."  
"I know but, I want it to be after I find the one."  
"I get that and I'm sorry bro."  
"Apology accepted of course but, we should probably head inside. We don't wanna be late."  
The three of us went inside and were immediately surrounded by fans asking for autographs and selfies. I posed with fans for countless selfies and I signed damn near anything and everything fans could think of. After almost twenty minutes there was finally a break in the hoard of fans which enabled me to escape and head to the booth for Gotham which is the booth I needed to be at because the director requested it so yeah here I am.  
The director looked me over and said, "Cameron, why are you not in costume? You're supposed to be in character for this."  
I sighed and changed into the costume. I even put the hot itchy make-up on. After two hours I flat-out couldn't take the heat anymore, I wiped the make-up off and then I took the heavy leather jacket off. I got slammed with wave after wave of fans wanting autographs and selfies. Finally lunch time came around and I started making my way towards the food court. I accidentally bumped into a super cute guy whom I didn't recognize at first but, then his name hit me like a truck: I just bumped into Josh Hutcherson.  
Josh was the first to speak, he said, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I should've watched where I was walking. I can be such a klutz sometimes."  
I responded, "No, no, no, it was my bad. I wasn't paying attention. Sorry about that."  
He blushed a bit and looked at the floor. "I'm Josh," he said softly, "Josh Hutcherson." I smiled and said, "I'm Cameron, Cameron Monaghan." I finally got the chance to get a good full look at the boy in front of me and HOT DAMN he was absolutely gorgeous. Even looking at him I felt overly happy and calm, almost as if he was the one made for me.  
"S-s-say C-Cameron," he stuttered out timidly, "w-would y-you like to um.... g-get lunch w-with m-me?"  
I lowered my voice and leaned closer to him. I said in a hushed voice, "The way you're stuttering suggests that you mean going to lunch with you as something other than colleagues trying to be friends."  
"W-well that's because that's exactly how I meant it." He replied quietly but, boldly.  
"How did you know?" I questioned apprehensivly, "there's only three people I told: my mother, Nick Jonas, and his girlfriend Priyanka. So how the hell did you know?"  
"To be honest with you Cameron, I didn't know anything. All I had was a small hope and ever so slight suspicion. You just confirmed everything."  
"Oh, um... I'm sorry for snapping."  
"It's ok, I guess I'd get apprehensive if the roles were reversed."  
"So you mean that the wardrobe conceals Narnia for you too."  
He chuckled and said, "I've never heard phrased quite like that but, yes I suppose that it does indeed conceal Narnia for me."  
It was my turn to chuckle, I said, "Sorry for the bad analogy, I'm just not ready for public attention on that particular aspect of my life yet."  
"Oh, so I guess that means lunch is a 'no'. I get it I guess that I'll just um... see you around." There was an almost indescribable look of pain in his eyes and a tone to match in his voice. He turned to go but, I reached out and grabbed his arm. I said softly, "No wait, don't go. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I would love to have lunch with you. I want more to come of this. I just meant that I am not going to tell the public about my love life until I find the one for me."  
All of his features lit up he said joyfully, "So you mean to tell me that you want more than just lunch."  
"Well lunch is a start but, yes absolutely I want so much more than just one lunch."  
"Oh ok. Shall we head off then?  
"Absolutely."  
I smiled and we walked to the food court. When we got our food we sat at a small two person table. The two of us sat there talking and laughing for almost an hour. I wrote my number on a slip of paper and slid it under the table. I lightly kicked Josh's foot and looked at the table he reached under the table and grabbed the note, his fingers lightly brushed against mine as he took the paper. He slipped the note in his pocket and stood up. I followed suit and just like that we split apart because we both had to work.  
Josh's P.O.V.  
I'd been working at the L.A. movie convention all day and the heat was not fun. By the time lunch rolled around I was starving so I started heading towards the food court. On my way there I walked right into a tall super cute red headed guy that I didn't know at first hut, then I realized that I had just walked right into my crush: Cameron Monaghan. I was the first to apologize I said, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I should've watched where I was walking. I can be such a klutz sometimes."  
Cameron responded, "No, no, no, it was my bad. I wasn't paying attention. Sorry about that."  
I blushed a bit and looked at the floor trying not to let him see me blush. "I'm Josh," I said softly, "Josh Hutcherson." He smiled and said, "I'm Cameron, Cameron Monaghan."  
I loved the sound of his voice, I loved everything about him. I wanted to be his boyfriend; I wanted to spend night and day by his side.  
"S-s-say C-Cameron," I stuttered out timidly, "w-would y-you like to um.... g-get lunch w-with m-me?"  
He lowered his voice and leaned closer to me. He said in a hushed voice, "The way you're stuttering suggests that you mean going to lunch with you as something other than colleagues trying to be friends."  
"W-well that's because that's exactly how I meant it." I replied quietly but, boldly.  
"How did you know?" He inquired with suspicion, "there's only three people I told: my mother, Nick Jonas, and his girlfriend Priyanka. So how the hell did you know?"  
"To be honest with you Cameron, I didn't know anything. All I had was a small hope and ever so slight suspicion. You just confirmed everything."  
"Oh, um... I'm sorry for snapping."  
"It's ok, I guess I'd get apprehensive if the roles were reversed."  
"So you mean that the wardrobe conceals Narnia for you too."  
I chuckled and said, "I've never heard phrased quite like that but, yes I suppose that it does indeed conceal Narnia for me."  
He smiled chuckling slightly he said, "Sorry for the bad analogy, I'm just not ready for public attention on that particular aspect of my life yet."  
"Oh, so I guess that means lunch is a 'no'. I get it I guess that I'll just um... see you around." I felt hurt by that for some reason, as if he rejected me and dismissed everything. I turned to leave but, Cameron grabbed my arm and said, "No wait, don't go. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I would love to have lunch with you. I want more to come of this. I just meant that I am not going to tell the public about my love life until I find the one for me."  
I felt everything inside me light up I said joyfully, "So you mean to tell me that you want more than just lunch."  
"Well lunch is a start but, yes absolutely I want so much more than just one lunch."  
"Oh ok. Shall we head off then?  
"Absolutely."  
Smiling Cameron and I walked off towards the food court. We got the food and sat at a table for two; my day had definitely gotten so much better since I met Cameron. I'd been crushing on Cameron for a few years ever since we were both teenagers. I always dreamed of meeting him in person and going on all these romantic dates. The two of us stayed at the table for almost an hour just talking and laughing, getting to know each other. I watched him scribble something on a slip of paper and slide it under the table. He gently kicked my foot and looked at the table. I knew that he wrote his number down for me; I reached under the table and took the paper from his hand accidentally brushing my fingers against his. I put the note in my pocket and stood up; Cameron followed suit. I didn't want to but, we had to split up because we both had jobs to do.


	4. Fire, Ice, and Chardonnay

Cameron's P.O.V.  
After my lunch with Josh I was in a good mood; I was even able to actually enjoy myself a little. Thoughts of Josh were all that were in my head despite what I portrayed to my fans. About two hours after lunch my phone vibrated in my pocket; I turned around and discreetly checked the notification. It was a text from Josh it said, "Hey Cameron it's Josh. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me later after everything here closes for the night?"  
I instantly replied, "Of course, I'd love that. Where do you want to meet up?"  
As soon as I sent the message he responded, "Well actually, I was hoping that I could pick you up at your place and then take you out for dinner."  
"Oh, ok. That would be lovely." I texted him my address and waited for his reply which came like lightning.  
"Perfect, I'll pick you up at eight. Wear something nice. (Everything looks nice on you btw.)"  
I almost squealed with joy when I put my phone down. The day ticked by and when quitting time came I didn't hesitate to rush off towards the parking garage. I bumped into Nick on my way out the door. He noticed my smile and asked, "What changed your mood to such an excited and enthusiastic one?"  
I happily answered, "I met someone."  
"Well, I imagine that you met a lot of people today," Nick said with a hint of sarcasm, "you'll have to be a little more specific."  
"I meant that I met someone, romantically. I have a date later tonight."  
"Oh? Who is it?"  
I unlocked my phone and showed Nick the messages.  
He arched an eyebrow and asked, "Is it who I think it is?"  
Priyanka looked at the screen and then to me. She asked, "Which one of you asked first?"  
I quickly but, quietly told them all of the details. When I was done the couple looked at me and smiled; they exchanged a look and Nick leaned in close to me. He said in a low, soft but, firm voice, "I'm so happy for you but, if he hurts you; I will destroy him and if that means exposing your secret then, I'm sorry but, I won't hesitate to do so."  
"I know bro, and it flatters me that you always have my back."  
We said our goodbyes and I rushed home. I grabbed a shower when I got home, I was giddy with joy. I put on a fresh cologne -one of wild berries and a dash of mint- and a sleek black button-up blazer tucked into the waistband of a pair of straight-legged black pants. I placed the elegant red and gold watch that Nick got me for Christmas on my wrist. I carefully tied a crimson tie around my neck and combed my hair to make it completely flat and wavy. I looked at my clock and it said seven forty five; so I sat on the couch and waited. At five to eight there was a knock on my door, I sprang up and opened the door revealing Josh standing there in a royal blue button-up shirt with a violet tie covered with a charcoal jacket and matching pants. He was holding a large bouquet of roses. He looked absolutely stunning and I caught myself staring.  
He looked me over and said, "Wow Cameron, you look gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous."  
I blushed and said, "Awww thank you Josh, you look incredibly stunning and sexy." I blushed even harder realizing what I had said.  
He chuckled and said smoothly, "Thank you, um... here these are for you." He handed me the roses which I happily took and held close to my heart as I breathed in the sweet scent. I delicately placed the bouquet in a vase on the counter. He came up to me and smiled; he grabbed my hand and asked, "Are you ready to go yet?"  
I replied giddily, "Absolutely, so are you gonna tell me where you're taking me?"  
"Nope," he said playfully, "that information is classified, strictly need to know, for me to know and you to find out." I grabbed my jacket and then laced my fingers with his as we walked out the door. He led me down to the parking garage and opened the door of a royal-sapphire blue Range Rover SVR for me. He drove me out of the city and through a winding road heading up the mountain. He pulled into a clearing revealing a beautiful clearing overlooking the valley and the ocean with an unobstructed view. I gasped when I took in the sights around me. I noticed a small blanket laid out with candles on the edges and rose petals scattered across it. There were two silver platters in the centre, placed beside the candles to keep them warm. In between the platters there was a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice with two glasses. Josh took my hand and guided me over to the blanket spread. I sat down and Josh sat across from me; Josh reached across the blanket and removed the top of the platter closest to me revealing steak, mushrooms, asparagus, potatoes, and string beans, placed elegantly on the plate. I was speechless, everything was just so....perfect I felt a smile tugging at my lips.  
"Oh my god Josh," I said with delight, "this is so beautiful and perfect. Did you make all this?"  
"Of course I did Cameron," he stated with a passionate tone, "I wanted to give you the perfect romantic evening."  
I blushed and smiled, I looked at Josh and said, "Well you definitely succeeded this is so perfect. This is my dream date, how did you know?"  
He beamed with joy he said, "I didn't, I just hoped that something like this would make you happy, I didn't think a traditional date would be what you truly wanted. I'm glad that this is making you happy."  
"Anything with you would make me happy."  
He smiled and stated, "I'm glad because I want nothing more than to make you happy." I blushed and Josh poured me a glass of Chardonnay, we started eating the delicious meal; the food and flavours melting in my mouth. I finished my meal and my wine and sat there looking out at the view. Josh started playing a slow song through the speakers of the Range Rover and then came over to me. "May I have this dance?" He asked extending his hand out to me; I happily took his hand and nodded. As I slid my hand into his, he helped me to my feet. He interlaced his fingers with mine while gently placing his other hand on my waist; I let Josh lead because I've never formally danced with anyone before. I mimicked his movements and I think I started getting the hang of things. 

After the song finished Josh looked at me and asked, "You've never danced before have you?" I blushed and said quietly, "No, I haven't; at least not formally, just silly casual club dancing." "Well you did pretty good for your first time dancing." 

"Thank you; can I ask you something?" 

"Absolutely; you can ask me anything Cameron."

"Well...um... I was hoping that this, all of this, would last. Would you like to be my boyfriend Josh?"

"Absolutely Cameron, I would love nothing more than being your boyfriend, making you happy everyday." 

I sighed in content, it felt like the pieces of my life were finally starting to fall together; it felt complete. I looked out at the valley and the moon sparkling off the ocean; everything was so peaceful. Josh wrapped his arms around my torso and the two of us stood there enjoying the view and the presence of each others company.

Josh's P.O.V.

I brought Cameron out here tonight because I wanted our first date to be beautiful and special, not just another ordinary date; Cameron deserves something almost as beautiful as he is but, everything on the planet would be fighting for second when compared to him. We stood there looking out at the view and I loved the feeling of him in my arms, I loved the way he smelled, I loved the way he talked, hell, I loved everything about him. I felt like he was the one for me, like we were always meant to be together. The scene was just so perfect: Cameron in my arms underneath the stars, after a home cooked meal; I never wanted this moment to end. Another slow song started to play and Cameron didn't hesitate to turn around and grab my hand pulling me close for another dance; I gave no resistance and together the two of us danced like professionals. We glided across the grass effortlessly twirling and swaying. When the song ended Cameron just leaned against my chest smiling. I walked over to a pile of broken brush and grabbed an armful bring the wood to the centre of the clearing, I grabbed one of the candles and lit a small piece of paper with it. I threw the paper into the small brush pile and it burst into flames; I blew out the candles and walked over to Cameron. I reached out and grabbed his hand, together we walked back towards the fire. I sat down leaning against a tree, Cameron sat down in front of me, leaning back against my chest; the fire illuminated his red hair, giving it a beautiful glow. With the crickets chirping, the sound of the fire crackling and Cameron in my arms I felt so incredibly at peace; I looked down at Cameron and I saw he had a look of content and tranquility on his face. 

"Hey Josh?"

"Yeah Cameron?"

"Thank you so much for bringing me out here, this night has been absolutely and utterly perfect."

I smiled at his statement and replied softly, "I'm glad you liked it, I wanted you to see a view almost as beautiful as you; I wanted to give you a special night that wasn't just the typical dinner and a movie. You deserve the world Cam, and I am going to do my best to give it to you."

He blushed a little bit and nuzzled into the crook of my neck. He said in a muffled voice, "You're so perfect, you know that? You know just what to do and what to say to make me happy. I feel like this was always meant to be."

I was ecstatic that he felt the same way as me. At that moment I realized that no one else could make me happier than I felt around Cameron. 

I looked at him and whispered, "I'm so happy that's how you feel because I feel the same way about you. I want to stay like this forever; I want our worlds to merge."

He smiled and yawned. He said sleepily, "Me too, this is perfect; nothing could be more beautiful and peaceful than this."

"Come on," I said gently, "let's get you home; it's getting late." 

"Oh alright, you're probably right I should get to bed; It's late."

I helped him to his feet and took him back to my truck. I opened the door for him and then got in and drove him home. I walked him to his door and said goodnight; he gently placed a tender kiss on my cheek and whispered, "Thank you so much for everything; tonight was so beyond perfect I don't have the words to describe it."

I smiled and kissed his forehead; he gently closed the door as I walked off.

Cameron's P.O.V.

I just got home from my perfect date with Josh. I got undressed and climbed into bed pulling the covers up to my chin. There was no way that anything could be better; I just had a perfect date with my gorgeous boyfriend and now I feel complete. That night I slept better than ever before and I dreamt of Josh.


	5. Trying To Hide

Josh's P.O.V.

_"We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_   
_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_ _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_   
_See you make your way through the crowd_   
_And say hello_ _Little did I know_   
_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_   
_And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet'_   
_And I was crying on the staircase_   
_Begging you, please, don't go."_

I was up early the morning after my date with Cameron; all thoughts were on the precious and beautiful boy that I now get the honour of calling my boyfriend. I watched the sun come up as I was dancing around the living room of my apartment blasting music through my stereo. The morning air was crisp as it blew through the open window; I wish that Cameron were here to enjoy this with me but, we just started dating so he wasn't. There was an air of calm to the scene this morning; as if everything was finally complete. My phone rang and it came up with Cameron's photo instantly I answered,  
"Hey Cam what's up?"  
"Not much I just wanted to talk to you."  
"Ok, what's on your mind?"  
"Oh not much just, you know... my absolutely gorgeous boyfriend and the incredible date he took me on."  
Hearing him call me his boyfriend made my heart flutter and a smile spread across my face. I said, "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself; you deserve to be spoiled and treated like royalty. Which is exactly what I'm always gonna do for you."  
"Babe, I don't give a damn about your money and you don't have to spoil me to make me happy; being with you makes me happy enough."  
"I know that Cam but, that's not going to stop me from spoiling you."  
"You're perfect, you know that?"  
"No I'm not but, thank you for saying that."  
"Perfection is a varying perception; no two concepts are the same. Not to quote John Legend but, _'all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections'._ Regardless of what you say you'll always be perfect in my eyes."  
"You're such a sweetheart and a charmer you know that?"  
"Thanks, don't underestimate yourself; you're such a beautiful and charming gentlemen."  
I chuckled, I loved the realization that this boy was now mine.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked with a small amount of uncertainty.

"Well, we have the second day of the film convention but, I know that's not what you mean," he replied gently, "I know you're talking about us; I want to take the whole public thing slow for now anyways. However, that doesn't mean we can't sneak off and be together for a few hours."

"I get that, and I'm never gonna push you into something you don't want."

"Josh listen, I do want to go public with our relationship and public opinions be damned; all I'm saying is that I want to wait a little bit longer, give our relationship time to solidify completely."

"Ok that's fair, and why don't we sneak off at lunch and take an extra hour for ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan, I have somewhere that I wanna show you."

"Well alrighty then, sounds like we have a plan here. As much as I don't want to, I've got stuff to do before I head out so I guess I'll see you at the convention centre."

"Ok, I'll see you later; bye for now."

"Bye Cam."

The call ended and I was left alone once more. I had to do a touch of cleaning and I still had to make breakfast. I also had to actually get dressed instead of lounging around shirtless in a pair of track pants. Cleaning my apartment didn't take long because it was only me living here so there wasn't much mess. I threw a pair of tight but, not skin-tight jeans and a grey and black striped t-shirt. When I got into the kitchen I made a small plate of eggs with toast and a cup of coffee. After breakfast I headed down to the parking complex and got in my truck heading back to the convention centre.

Cameron's P.O.V.

I woke up earlier than I usually do so I turned off my alarm clock before it went off. The events of the previous day kept playing in my head: meeting Josh, the date, the dancing, his scent, his features, everything about the perfect day it turned out to be. I decided to give Josh a call, the phone didn't even make it through a complete dial tone before he answered. When he answered I could here Taylor Swift's _Love Story_ playing in the background but, I didn't say anything about it.

"Hey Cam what's up?"  
"Not much I just wanted to talk to you."  
"Ok, what's on your mind?"  
"Oh not much just, you know... my absolutely gorgeous boyfriend and the incredible date he took me on."  
"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself; you deserve to be spoiled and treated like royalty. Which is exactly what I'm always gonna do for you."  
"Babe, I don't give a damn about your money and you don't have to spoil me to make me happy; being with you makes me happy enough."  
"I know that Cam but, that's not going to stop me from spoiling you."  
"You're perfect, you know that?"  
"No I'm not but, thank you for saying that."  
"Perfection is a varying perception; no two concepts are the same. Not to quote John Legend but, _'all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections'._ Regardless of what you say you'll always be perfect in my eyes."  
"You're such a sweetheart and a charmer you know that?"  
"Thanks, don't underestimate yourself; you're such a beautiful and charming gentlemen."  
He chuckled, I loved the sound of his laugh it was so smooth and beautiful just like him.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked with a small amount of uncertainty.

"Well, we have the second day of the film convention but, I know that's not what you mean," I replied gently, "I know you're talking about us; I want to take the whole public thing slow for now anyways. However, that doesn't mean we can't sneak off and be together for a few hours."

"I get that, and I'm never gonna push you into something you don't want."

"Josh listen, I do want to go public with our relationship and public opinions be damned; all I'm saying is that I want to wait a little bit longer, give our relationship time to solidify completely."

"Ok that's fair, and why don't we sneak off at lunch and take an extra hour for ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan, I have somewhere that I wanna show you."

"Well alrighty then, sounds like we have a plan here. As much as I don't want to, I've got stuff to do before I head out so I guess I'll see you at the convention centre."

"Ok, I'll see you later; bye for now."

"Bye Cam."

I hung up, stared at the roses on my counter and sighed in content. Josh was so incredibly perfect and he was now my boyfriend; that knowledge made my heart flutter, my breath catch, and an irremovable smile appear on my face. I was eager to see Josh so I rushed around my condo grabbing all my stuff and I ran down the stairs to my truck; when I got in I spun the wheels slightly as I pulled out. At the convention centre Nick was waiting with Priyanka again; probably expecting me to tell them everything, which I was going to anyways.

"So Cameron," Nick asked playfully, "how was your night?"

"Perfect, absolutely perfect," I responded gleefully, "It was my dream date and then some; they even bought me roses and made me dinner."

Priyanka said smoothly, "Well then it definitely sounds like they're the one for you if they can take you on your dream date without outside influence telling him what it was. If they make you happy then that's what matters but, I stand by Nick; if they hurt you in any way shape or form I'll destroy what's left of him after Nick's done."  
"You guys are so sweet you know that?"  
"You're family Cam," Nick stated boldly, "we're always gonna be here for you."  
"Exactly," Priyanka added, "whether you like it or not Nick and I are always gonna be protective of you."  
I rolled my eyes and chuckled; they were like family to me especially Nick. I met Nick for the first time when I was eight; I was on a school trip and Nick's school was the hosting school so we've been friends ever since. 

"You guys are the best you know that?" 

"You may have told us once or twice before," Nick stated lightly.

I chuckled, to think this dork was practically my brother. The three of us walked into the convention centre and headed off towards our separate booths. Just as there were yesterday, there were thousands of people all wanting autographs and what not. Just before I was going to leave for lunch I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see Josh standing off to the side. 

I walked over to him and said quietly, "Hey Josh, meet me at my truck in five."  
"I don't know what your truck looks like Cam, you never told me."  
"Oh right, it's the satin-matte black Yukon Denali."  
"Ok, I'll see you in a few."

"Of course, here take my keys that way your not just standing there like a creep."

"I don't think that's a good idea Cam; we're still trying to hide after all. I'll follow you in my truck but, I'll still meet you at your truck."

"Agreed, just don't be conspicuous." 

"I'll be stealth like a ninja." 

Josh walked off and left me to my thoughts for the next four minutes and forty-five seconds. My anxiety was building up but, it was doing so in a good way. When the five minutes was up I speed-walked out to my truck and I saw Josh's Range Rover parked a couple rows over from my truck. My phone buzzed,

"From Josh: I'm in my truck, I'll follow you to this mystery destination. :):)"

"To Josh: Ok, don't worry you're gonna like the surprise." 

"From Josh: I'm excited, Why would I be worried, do I look worried? Who told you I was worried?"

"To Josh: Ok, Ok, I get it you're not worried. You dork. Lol :):):):):P;)"

"From Josh: Hehe I try LMAO :P:P:P:P;P;)"

"To Josh: Ugh sigh. It's official, I'm dating a dork; a super sexy dork but, a dotk nonetheless." 

"From Josh: ☺😃😗😙😘😍😜😎 hehe Yep that's me."

"To Josh: Ugh sigh, there's no winning this so just follow me."

I got in my truck and drove to a tall building on the waterfront; Josh was never out of sight the whole way there. The two of us got in the elevator and rode it to the roof where a large pool with a beautiful view was neatly tucked away. 

"Wow this place is beautiful Cam, it truly is. The only problem is that I don't have swim shorts and I don't think us skinny dipping in broad daylight is the best idea."

"As tempting as that sounds; that's not why I brought you here. I brought you here because there's always chilled champagne and this is an 'exclusive' building; meaning we have privacy."

I took off my shoes and socks; rolling my jeans as high as I could, Josh did the same. I grabbed one of the bottles of champagne, a bucket of ice and two glasses. Together Josh and I sat down with our feet in the pool and the champagne on my left. Pulling the bottle from the ice I released the cork with a satisfying pop. Josh happily watched me pour the bubbly liquid into the glasses; I handed him one and clinked my glass with his. 

"How'd you even know about this place Cam," Josh asked, "as you said this is a very 'exclusive' building, so how'd you know about it?"

"Nuh uh, not telling. You don't get to know all my secrets and wicked ways.... yet."

"Wicked ways, eh? Sounds hot. Care to show me some?"

"Oh I'd love to but, I'm not going to."

"Awww come on Cam," Josh said with a fake pout, "not even a sneak peak?"

I lifted the hem of my shirt up slightly exposing the top of my hip bone and part of my v-line. I smirked and said slyly, "There's your sneak peak but, that's all you get my dear." 

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any sexier, you go and prove me wrong by doing that."

I smirked and stated confidently, "Oh I am so going to enjoy teasing you on a daily basis."

"Ehem, you two aren't supposed to be here," a firm female voice stated behind us, "this is an exclusive building and outsiders are not permitted to be here without a member present."

Josh ducked his head so his face couldn't be seen and I took a glance over my shoulder at the woman who spoke. 

"Claryssa?" I asked with a combination of surprise and relief. 

"Oh Cameron, it's just you and this is?" she asked as she eyed Josh. 

"Let's not go there," I said evasively, "there's some things that are better left unsaid for the time being anyways."   
"Oh, I get it. He's your 'first officer' and you still haven't revealed the truth to the world."  
"Let me guess mom told you."  
Claryssa nodded and said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of Cameron, it's who you are."  
"Well in that case, yes this is Josh my 'first officer' as you so put it. I'm not ashamed of who I am; I'm just not ready to let the public know yet."  
Josh turned around and shook Claryssa's hand.  
"Well, I guess I'll just leave you two alone for a while," Claryssa said gently, "just don't let anyone else catch you two up here; not everyone in this building can keep a secret like this to themselves."


	6. Allegations, Rumours, and Confessions

"Well, I guess I'll just leave you two alone for a while," Claryssa said gently, "just don't let anyone else catch you two up here; not everyone in this building can keep a secret like this to themselves."

"Yeah, we should probably head back anyways. Don't want to raise too much suspicion. "

"As much as I don't want to," Josh said as he stood up, "we should get back to work."

I nodded as I put my shoes back on and unrolled my jeans. Claryssa took the stairs back down to her apartment and Josh and I hopped in the elevator.

"So who was that?"

"Claryssa is a friend of my mom's and evidently mom has told her about me being gay. Which means we're gonna make a stop and you're gonna meet my mother."

"We're...I'm...what? Cam, you can't just spring that on me."

"Relax Josh, you're gonna love my mom and she's fun and super accepting."

"So I'm guessing she's like you."

"More like the other way around but, yeah pretty much."

"Ok then let's go."

The two of us drove uptown to my mom's place. I pulled into the double wide drive and Josh parked beside me. We walked up to the door and I knocked as Josh prepared himself.

"Cameron sweetheart, how many times must I tell you that you don't have to knock?"

"Mom, I brought a guest."

My mom glanced over and noticed Josh standing off to the side. "Oh I see; well don't just stand there, come in."

Josh followed me inside gently shutting the door behind us.

"Mom this is Josh," I stated, "he's my boyfriend. "

"Boyfriend, " Mom asked with an arched eyebrow, "how long has that been going on?"

"Since yesterday; he took me on my dream date, bought me roses, made dinner, everything."

"Miss Monaghan," Josh said as he outstretched his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please call me Diane." Mom answered as she shook Josh's hand.

"Yes ma'am if you insist."

"Well now Cameron, you found yourself a real keeper here; he's a very handsome, very polite, respectable young man."

"Mom!" I exclaimed embarrassedly.

"Well thank you ma'am that's high praise. I intend to spend the rest of my life treating your son like royalty, making him happy each and every day." Josh stated with pationate confidence.

"You'd better or so help me God Josh, I'll bring a world of hell and pain crashing down onto your doorstep. That's both a threat and a promise you understand?"

"Yes ma'am understood but, believe me I'm never going to hurt Cameron nor am I ever gonna let anyone else hurt him. You have my word."

"I imagine I'm not the first," mom asked while looking at me, "I'm guessing the second."

I shook my head and held up three fingers.

Josh looked between us with a confused look so he asked, "Not the first to what?"

"Not the first to threaten your well-being if you hurt me," I responded, "she is however the first to do so directly to your face; although Nick and Priyanka will say it to your face when they meet you."

"Nick as in Nick Jonas and Priyanka Chopra?"

"Yep Nick's practically my big brother. We met when I was eight, I was on a school trip and Nick's school was hosting."

"Oh, I see; So in other words, I'm a dead man if I hurt you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Not that you'd ever hurt me but, if you do, let's just say you'll be screwed and not in a good way."

"Ah, gotcha."

"Oh by the way mom, we ran into Claryssa earlier; well she discovered us by the rooftop pool of her building."

"Discovered you eh? Doing what may I ask?"

"Mom!" I exclaimed embarrassedly with my face turning a brilliant shade of crimson.

"What? It's a legitimate question."

"We weren't doing anything like that, we were just sitting on the edge of the pool deck with our feet in the water drinking champagne."

"Ok, anyways what'd Claryssa say when she found you two up there?"

"She knew that I was gay; she put two and two together and realised Josh was my boyfriend. When I asked her about it she said you told her."

"Yeah I did but, it's not like I told some stranger. It was Claryssa, someone who's known you since you were born."

"Yeah but, still."

Mom was about to reply but, Josh's phone rang.

"Ugh crap," Josh said with an annoyed sigh, "I'm sorry I have to get this. It's my agent."

Josh walked off and mom said, "Uh oh, that doesn't sound good."

"No it doesn't."

Josh's P.O.V.

I was enjoying Cam's talk with his mom but, then my phone rang, when I looked at the caller ID the name on the screen was that of my agent.

"Ugh crap," I stated with an annoyed sigh, "I'm sorry I have to get this. It's my agent."

I walked into the kitchen and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Josh, where are you?"

"Out."

"Yeah I can see that, smart ass. I'm guessing you're with Cameron?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come back to the convention centre and you'll find out. Oh and bring Cameron with you his agent is here too."

"Ugh s**t, fine we'll be there in half an hour."

I hung up and walked back to Cameron and his mom. I rubbed my temples and sighed.

"You weren't kidding mom, it wasn't good."

"Nope it really wasn't, and it looks like it affects you too Cam."

"Me?! What could your agent want with me?"

"I don't know but, they said something about your agent being there as well."

"Uh oh, I do not like sounds of that."

"Believe me, I don't either."

"Fine let's go. Bye mom I love you."

Together Cameron and I walked out of his mom's house and drove back to the convention centre. Our agents were waiting for us in the parking garage and they didn't look pleased.

"Ah there you are boys; why don't we take this little chat into the conference room?" Cameron's agent said with discontent.

"You honestly expect to find an empty conference room now," I responded smugly, "it's the middle of the day during an L.A. film convention, there's no way there's an empty conference room here."

"There is now, and you won't be so smug for long."

We followed our agents into the vacant conference room. When the door closed Cameron glared at our agents and demanded in a commanding tone, "Alright, what the hell is going on here?"

Cameron's agent threw an unlocked iPad with mine and Cameron's photos on the screen down on the table and said, "This Mr. Monaghan is what the hell's going on here."

Cameron picked up the iPad and the heading across the top of the screen read,

" _Cameron Monaghan and Josh Hutcherson:'Bromance' or just straight up Romance?"_

"What the hell is this?!" Cameron demanded with an icy venom in his tone.

"Keep reading and tell us Mr. Monaghan."

_"Originally thought to be friends, Monaghan and Hutcherson evidently have more than just friendship in mind. Last night Josh was seen bringing roses to Cameron's door wearing a very expensive suit, later the two were seen leaving the building together in Josh's Range Rover driving off towards the mountains. Today the two were seen entering a very exclusive condo building together and leaving almost two hours later. The pair were later spotted together at Cameron's mother's house which calls into question both the sexualities of the two and their true relationship; is it just a bromance_ _or is it something more?"_

With a look of rage in his eyes Cameron slammed the iPad down with a crunch.

"Well Mr. Monaghan, Mr. Hutcherson either of you care to explain this."

"Yeah I would," Cameron sneered with murderous venom, "Josh is my boyfriend, I wanted to keep it hidden a little longer to let our relationship solidify further but, that plan is shot to hell. No matter what either of you or anyone else think about our relationship we're not gonna break up to hide who we are because of someone else's opinion. If you have a problem with me being gay then you can go to hell; It's Hollywood I can easily find another agent!"

Our agents simply stood there shocked and frankly I couldn't blame them; Cameron's temper surprised even me. I hated seeing Cameron upset so I gently placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

I softly said, "Hey Cam, it's ok calm down. It's ok. Shhh, calm down."

"It's not okay Josh, these vultures are picking apart every aspect of our lives; and to make everything worse, I lied to the world Josh, I told them all that I was straight but, we all know that's not true."

Cameron's previous rage had drained from his body and was replaced with a look of pain.

I looked at our agents and said, "Get out, both of you. The only other person I want to see in here is Nick Jonas."

Our agents looked between each other and left the room. After the door closed I heard a whimper, a thump, and then sobs; I looked at Cameron and he was on the floor sobbing. I rushed over to him and cradled him in my arms. There was a knock and then the door opened revealing Nick Jonas.

"What did you do?" Nick demanded harshly.

"Not him," Cameron whimpered, "iPad on the table."

Nick picked the cracked iPad up off the table and looked at the article, his expression softening instantly.

"When he saw that," I stated softly, "he was pissed. I've never seen someone so peaceful get so angry especially not as fast as he did."

"I have," Nick said quietly, "this isn't the first time he's blown up at his agent like this. However, I've never seen him this emotional before."

"What are you saying Nick?"

"I'm saying that he loves you Josh, none of his ex's ever made him care this much. If my brother loves you and cares about you this much then that means he's convinced you're his Seelenstein."

"His what?"

"It's German, it means soulstone. Growing up, he always said that his Seelenstein would be the only one to unlock his soul in its entirety. He also said that once he's found his Seelenstein he'd never truly love another person ever again; his Seelenstein is his forever love Josh. So you'd better treat my brother like royalty for the rest of your lives, or I swear to god I'm going to kick your ass so bloody hard that you'll be in the ICU for half a year or more."

I looked down at the fragile form of Cameron sobbing in my arms against my chest. I truly hated seeing Cam like this, and on the inside I realized that Cameron was the one for me and it became very evident that I was his Seelenstein. I felt Cameron's sobs grow softer, I looked down and Cameron looked up at me with red puffy eyes.

"God I'm sorry Josh." Cameron said sadly.

I responded, "For what Cam?"

Cameron said with a pained tone, "We've only been together for twenty-four hours and you've already had to see me at my worst, you've already had to pick me up off the floor. Look at me I'm a mess, pathetic."

"You're not pathetic Cam," I said reassuringly, "you're a strong, caring, beautiful, and charming guy."

"I'm not strong Josh," Cam replied, "I'm sitting on the floor crying after just having a full breakdown. I'm such a mess, a disaster."

"I'm gonna make a quote that you once made to me, ' _all of me_

 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections'._ I'mnevergoing to leave you Cam we're vrăjit."

"We're what?"

"It's Romanian for spellbound, which is what we are Cam; we're spellbound to each other and we always will be."

I stood up and helped Cameron to his feet. Once he was on his feet Cam looked at me and smiled.

Cam said with a touch of uncertainty, "Well I guess now that this rumour has been started, we should deal with it."

"How do we do that Cam?"

"Exactly as I said we would, just a little early and public opinion be damned."

Nick asked tentatively, "You sure that you want to publicize your relationship?"

"There's not too much of a choice Nick," Cameron stated defensively, "I wanted to wait a little longer before going public but, I do want to go public."

"There's always a choice Cam, you have the power to choose what you want. I don't think going public is a good idea, I mean you did publicly lie to the world about your sexuality."

"I lied because I was scared of being judged by the public. Now that I've found my Seelenstein I don't care about the public's opinion."

"Well if that's how you feel and this is what you truly want, I'll stand be you even at the press conference."

"Good because I'm going to need both of you when I tell the world. Nick do me a favour, check and see if our agents are outside. If so bring them in."

Nick nodded and returned minutes later with our agents in tow. I was standing beside Cameron with my arm around his shoulder.

"Book a press conference, not a request nor is it an invitation for conversation. Just make it happen."

***time skip forward 2 hours***

Cameron's P.O.V.

My heart was racing as I paced back and forth awaiting the press conference. I felt nervous, scratch that, I felt scared; I was about to unravel a massive lie. I was about to publicly come out and despite what I told Nick and Josh I was scared of what the public would think. Josh looked at me with reassurance in which I took comfort. When I peaked around the corner and saw how many people were there, my anxiety heightened and my breathing shallowed; I was having a panic attack. I slid down the wall and I was hyperventilating.

Josh rushed over to my side and asked with extreme concern, "Cam, Cam, are you ok? What's wrong?"

I couldn't answer him, I couldn't even speak.

Josh looked at Nick and asked, "Nick, what's happening to him?"

"He's having a panic attack," Nick said while placing a hand on my shoulder, "he doesn't normally get them but, when he does they're bad."

"What does he need?"

"Usually he needs some air. Occasionally he'll need some water."

The two boys helped me to my feet and took me over to the door. I was leaning against Josh and my breathing steadied. When I was calmed down I looked at Josh and apologized again. We headed back inside and waited the last few minutes before going out.

I looked at Josh and asked, "Are you sure that you want this?"

"Of course I do, I just want you to be happy."

Priyanka came up to Josh and I and said, "Good luck you two, I'm proud of you Cam. Josh if you hurt Cameron in any way, shape, or form I'll break you like a twig."

Josh smiled and nodded. I looked at my watch and gathered myself before we headed onto the stage.

The four of us walked out onto the stage and sat down at the interview table.

I stated flatly, "Before we get started, I'm not accepting any questions or comments. I called this press conference because of the recent allegations and rumours circulating around Josh and I. To put the rumours to rest before they get out of hand, yes they are true: Josh and I are together, yes I am gay and no that's not going to change. I lied about my sexuality before because I was scared of being judged by the public."

When I finished my statement the room burst into shouted questions and comments.

"SHUT IT!" Nick shouted over the noise. The room fell silent. "Cameron's like my little brother and he stated earlier that he wasn't going to accept comments or questions! So why the hell are y'all hounding him with questions and comments?"

The four of us stood up and walked off the stage. We walked to the parking garage and stood there for a few minutes talking.

"I'm so proud of you Cam," Nick stated admirably, "facing the public like that, it took guts."

"Thanks man," I replied, "I appreciate what you did for me in there."

"Anything for my little brother."

I looked at Josh and said, "I'm heading back to my place, if you wanna come with."

"Sure, that sounds good."


	7. Unintended Sleep Over

Cameron's P.O.V. 

I brought Josh back to my place after the press conference because I couldn't stand to be alone at that point. I was grateful that I had gotten so lucky to find such a caring and supportive boyfriend. We walked in the door and Josh sat down at the kitchen island, I sat beside him resting my head on his shoulder. 

"Hey, you ok?" Josh asked as he wrapped his arm around mine. 

"Yes, no, I don't really know," I replied uncertainly, "I feel better now that I don't have to hide who I am but, I feel uncertain of the repercussions." 

"That's understandable, you just uprooted a massive lie that you used to protect yourself from persecution. I am grateful that I have you and I'm even more grateful for what you did earlier, I know it couldn't have been easy on you. I made a promise to you and your family and I always keep my promises; I'm never going to hurt you nor am I going to let anyone else hurt you." 

"Thanks," I chuckled, "that means a lot especially coming from you." 

A comfortable silence fell as Josh gently stroked my shoulder. We moved to the couch and I curled up against Josh's chest. I turned on the TV and went to Netflix handing the remote to Josh. He sifted through the movies until he came across _The_ _Maze Runner_ he pressed play and set the remote on the table. Instinctively Josh wrapped his arms around my chest and I leaned further into his chest. About halfway through the movie I drifted off to sleep and into a dream. 

Cameron's Dream

Josh and I were walking along the beach barefoot with the moist sand squishing beneath our feet. I reached over and took Josh's hand in mine interlacing our fingers. It was a gorgeous day with the sun shining and an ever so slight breeze blowing off the ocean. 

I looked over to Josh and said peacefully, "I love this, having you here with me it's all so perfect. I would never change anything, you make my life complete and you'll always be my only, my Seelenstein." 

"Well that's a good thing because I'm never going anywhere. You're stuck with me for the rest of our lives." 

I smiled with pure joy, nobody else on Earth could make me happier than Josh did. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders pulling him close to me as I passionately kissed his lips. Josh grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him engulfing me in kisses. 

Josh broke the kiss to look me in the eye and say, "Go get ready for dinner, wear the sexiest most formal thing you have."

"You're not even gonna give a hint?" I asked playfully. 

"Mmmm and ruin the surprise or the suspense," he replied mysteriously, "not a chance, I love keeping you in suspense."

"Damnit now I'm starting to regret teasing you those times."

"If it's any consolation," Josh replied playfully, "I was always going to keep you in suspense."

I smiled as I rolled my eyes. We walked up to my truck which I parked in the more solid dry sand. I opened the door for him planting a kiss on his lips as he got in. I got in the driver's seat and started it up. The wheels started spinning slightly so I put it in four wheel drive and pulled up out of the sand. I drove Josh home and headed back to my place. Once I was home I walked into my closet and looked at my formal attire. I chose a dark red suit with a pale blue shirt and a rich purple tie. I fastened a black and gold watch onto my wrist. I headed over to Josh's place just as the sun was setting; I got to his door and he grabbed my hand leading me up to the roof of his building. There was a beautiful dinner spread set up and the sunset was making it so breathtaking. Josh pulled a chair out for me and gently pushed it in under me. 

Josh seemed a little nervous so I asked, "Hey babe, you ok?"

"Of course," Josh replied, "why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem a little nervous, what's on your mind?" 

Before responding Josh got down on one knee with a small box in hand. He opened the box revealing the smooth black ring with a sparkling ruby in the centre surrounded by diamonds. With a shaky breath Josh spoke, "Cameron Riley Monaghan, I want nothing more than to make you happy for the rest of your life; I can't think of anyone else that I'd rather spend my life with. Will you do me the tremendous honour of being my husband?" 

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and responded ecstaticly, "Oh my God Josh, YES, YES, Abso-freaking-lutely, I'd love to marry you." 

Josh smiled and slipped the ring onto my finger. 

***real world***

Josh's P.O.V.

I was sitting on Cameron's couch with Cameron in my arms, curled up against my chest. We were watching _The Maze Runner_ and about halfway throughCameron said softly, "I love this, having you here with me it's all so perfect. I would never change anything, you make my life complete and you'll always be my only, my Seelenstein."

I replied, "Of course, I love being here with you; You make my life feel perfect." 

He asked, "You're not even gonna give a hint?"

I questioned, "What? Give a hint to what?" 

I looked down at Cameron and noticed that he was asleep; I pulled a blanket over us and chuckled to myself as I continued watching the movie. The movie ended and I turned the TV off; I couldn't bring myself to disturb the peaceful boy in my arms so I sat there. Shortly after that I too fell asleep. 

***time skip the next morning***

I woke up and at first was unsure of my surroundings but, as I fully woke up I realized that I was in Cameron's condo. I looked down and noticed Cameron still asleep against my chest; I smiled, sat back and turned on the TV quietly watching the news. I felt Cam stir and then spring awake. 

I said, "Hey, hey, it's ok calm down. It's just me, you're ok, you're safe."

"Hey," he replied with a yawn, "did you spend the night?"

"Yeah, you fell asleep against my chest and I couldn't bring myself to disturb you. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I dreamt about you. It was a good dream too." 

"I know, it certainly appeared to be a good dream." 

"Wait what? How would you know?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"Oh God, what all did I say?"

"Not much, just something about marrying me." 

"Oh umm," he replied sheepishly while blushing, "yeeah, ummm in my dream, you uh... you proposed to me."

"I gathered that much. It seemed to make you really happy, and I like that."

"It was the happiest moment of my life."

Cameron stood up and walked over to the kitchen, he turned on the coffee maker and waited for it to warm up. He looked down at his clothes and sighed, I stood up and walked over to him. 

I said, "Go get changed, I'll make coffee and breakfast. Go do what you need to do."  
"You sure? I have no problem making breakfast and coffee before I get changed."  
"Cam just go do what you need to do I've got this."  
"Ok thanks Josh, you are such a gem."  
"I try."  
Cameron walked off towards what I assume was his room. I started making omelets and toast for breakfast because I figured Cam would like something with some sustenance. I glanced down the hallway Cameron went down, at the end of the hall I saw Cam's door was slightly open and I caught a glimpse of Cameron's shirtless body in the mirror. I quickly turned back to the kitchen and the food. Minutes later Cameron came back down the hall and sat at the kitchen island.  
"Mmm sure smells good," Cameron said contently, "you didn't have to go all out."  
"There's a lot of things I don't have to do," I responded as I served breakfast, "I do them anyways because I want to."  
"Well thank you, I could definitely get used to this kind of treatment."  
Cameron started eating and instantly enjoying it. I sat down and ate with Cam, I could definitely get used to spending my mornings like this. After breakfast we headed out to the third day of the film convention. 


	8. Show Of Strength

Cameron's P.O.V.

This morning I woke up against Josh's chest with his muscular arms around my body. Josh made me breakfast as I got changed from the clothes I wore yesterday. As I was getting changed I caught a glimpse of Josh looking at me but, I was hoping for something like that so I pretended not to notice that or the fact that my door was open just enough to tease. I was amazed at Josh's cooking abilities, he made even a simple dish like an omelette taste so damn good; I was definitely looking forward to the days where Josh and I could spend every single day together. After breakfast I pulled Josh to his feet and brought him out to the balcony; he wrapped his arm around my waist as we leaned against the railing. I pulled up Spotify on my phone and played Fall Out Boy through my Bluetooth sound bar. 

"You like Fall Out Boy?" Josh asked with amusement. 

"Hey don't judge my taste of music," I stated playfully, "you listen to Taylor Swift. I do too among many other artists."

"I wasn't judging, I find it amusing that we have so much in common," Josh replied cheekily, "how'd you know I was listening to Taylor Swift?"

"The lyrics to _Love Story_ are unmistakable, I heard it playing in the background when I called you yesterday." 

"Ok guilty as charged but, I listen to other music too."

I found Josh's defensiveness slightly amusing. I unlocked my phone and showed him my library. 

"Ok that's just weird, you have almost every single artist that I do."

I smiled, evidently Josh was my one true Seelenstein because no one else could make me smile at such miniscule things like taste in music, movies, making me breakfast, everything. 

"What're you smiling at?" Josh questioned.

"You."

"Oh really?" Josh asked standing up straight, "why's that?"

"You make me happy," I stated as I straightened up and moved towards Josh, "don't try to intimidate, it won't work. I am more than four and a half inches taller than you after all."

"Yes, yes, I know I'm short; don't rub it in."

"We're both short, I'm just taller than you."

He responded jokingly, "Whatever. I don't care." 

I looked at the clock and said, "It's a nice day we should walk to work."

Josh arched an eyebrow and inquired, "Why should we walk Cam? It's hot and it's a long walk."

"Stop whining, it's not that far and it's only 72 degrees out."

"Oh alright," he fake sighed, "let's go, if we wanna have any spare time we should get going."

"Yeah just give me a minute, I have to grab something."

I walked into my bedroom and grabbed the two collapsable batons off my dresser securing the sheaths to my belt pulling the hem of my t-shirt over the tops. As I reentered the common room Josh glanced me over and smiled.

He asked, "What'd you need to get?"

I lifted my shirt revealing the sheaths, as I did so I said, "Personal Protection." 

"Well now," Josh said with an arched eyebrow, "you're just full of surprises." 

"In time you'll learn many of them."

We walked out the door and took the elevator to the lobby. About halfway to the convention centre a group guys came out of an alley surrounding us.

The big guy who appeared to be the leader pulled a knife and commanded, "Come on now give us the cash and anything else that's of value and nobody gets hurt." 

Josh stated boldly, "You're not getting anything from us and if you think you are, then you can go to hell." 

The big guy took a step toward Josh and instinctively I stepped between them.

I grabbed my batons and snapped them open as I took a defensive posture. 

"You want to get to him you go through me."

Without answering the big guy lunged forward with the knife and I countered with the baton. The other guys started fighting me and I was blocking every attack. I whipped around in time to block an attack on Josh and push him out of the way. My batons were knocked out of my hands by one of the shorter guys. I dodged an incoming punch and countered with a quick punch to the guy's ribs. One of the guys punched Josh before he could block sending Josh tumbling to the ground; I lost it, I switched from defense to offense. I rolled to the side and grabbed my batons attacking the muggers with such a violent fury at incredible speeds. My strength, skill, and speed made me a dangerous opponent. Once the guys were all unconscious on the ground I rushed over to Josh who had barely propped himself up on his elbows. There was a cut on his cheek just below his eye where the guy hit him with his ring. I took my shirt off and pressed it against his wound. 

"If you take your shirt off that easily," Josh happily stated, "I should get mugged more often."

"Well if that's your plan," I teased, "then perhaps I should teach you to fight."

"That would be useful, seeing as I'm supposed to protect you."

"We're vrăjit, we protect each other."

A couple of cops came down the street and looked at the scene.

One of the cops asked, "Alright, what's going on here?" 

"An attempted mugging sir," I responded, "I fought them and lost my temper when they struck my boyfriend." 

"Oh really?" The second cop asked in an accusatory tone. 

"Yes really," I retorted sharply, "I don't lie to the authorities. I do however know how to fight and defend myself. I protect myself, my family, and my boyfriend."

"Best watch that attitude boy, it'll get you into trouble." 

"With all due respect **sir** ," I stated bluntly, "why don't you do your job properly **before** going around and blindly laying accusations without facts or evidence. There are witnesses in several of the restaurants around here; go interrogate them, collect witness statements then come back when you have all the evidence."

"What'd you say boy?" The second cop demanded. 

"He said do your damn job and quit being an ass." We all turned see who spoke and it was Michel Moore, the chief of police. 

"Ah fantastic timing Michel," I said with relief, "these two were starting to get on my nerves."

"They get on everyone's nerves Cameron," Michel stated with an exasperated sigh, "don't let them get in your head."

The two cops stalked off to collect the witness statements. Michel looked around and smiled to himself. 

"Looks like all your hand-to-hand combat training has served you well." 

"Indeed it has, I wouldn't have the skills I do without your influence or your recommendation." 

Michel chuckled as did Josh. I looked between the two and said, "Hey Michel, I have a favour to ask of you."

"Oh do you now?" Michel inquired, "What favour can I do for you?"

"I need you to pull some strings and get Josh into hand-to-hand combat training with me."

"Definitely I'll do that as soon as I get back to the office." 

I took my shirt off Josh's face to assess the wound and realised that he'd probably need a stitch or two. I pressed my shirt back to the wound to absorb the blood still seeping through the wound. 

"You should get that looked at Josh," Michel informed Josh, "it's still bleeding and it's gonna ruin Cameron's shirt." 

"I can get another shirt but, Michel is correct, you should get it looked at." 

"Fine, although I'm not entirely thrilled about going to a hospitial."

"Well I could stitch it myself if you want."

"I'll pass thanks."

"Then quit whining and let me take you to the hospital." 

"Ugh fine but, you owe me."

"There's worse things than owing my boyfriend."

Michel drove Josh and I to the hospital; I took Josh into the emergency room. 

"What'd you do this time Cameron?"

"Not me this time Sam," I said as I turned around to face the doctor who spoke, "my boyfriend is actually the one who needs treatment." 

"Break him already Cam?"

"Sam! We haven't been together long enough for that! He got hit by some prick that was trying to mug us with his group. He was wearing a ring and it's still bleeding."

Sam took Josh to one of the empty beds and told him to sit on the edge. 

"You're gonna need a couple stitches. It's not so bad though; it didn't snag anything major, head wounds just bleed like a bugger." 

"I hate stitches," Josh stated nervously, "I'm not the biggest fan of needles either."

"Cameron hates needles too, every time he's here needing stitches he's always fussing about it." 

I asked Sam, "I still have a clean shirt in your office?"

"Always, I managed to get the blood out of all of them, even the white one."

"Thank you Sam. Oh and please don't traumatize my boyfriend."

I turned and walked to Sam's office and grabbed one of my clean t-shirts out of the drawer. Once I was dressed again I returned to Josh and Sam who were casually conversing amongst themselves. I kissed Josh's cheek and we said goodbye to Sam. We were only fifteen minutes late when we got to the convention centre. 

Josh's P.O.V.

Cameron brought me to the hospital after that guy punched me because there was a cut on my cheek. I wasn't keen on this idea but, Cameron wanted me to come so I did. After Cam was done fighting -quite skillfully I might add- he took his shirt off and pressed it to my cheek, revealing his chiseled 6 pack abs in the process. A handsome doctor whom Cameron kept calling Sam led me off to an empty bed and instructed me to sit upon the edge. Cameron turned and went to Sam's office after confirming that he had a clean shirt there which indicated to me he is here somewhat regularly. 

After Cameron was out of earshot Sam asked me while treating my wound with antiseptic, "So how long have you and Cameron been together?"

I answered, "Three days, I took him on our first date Friday night." 

"I take it you met at the film convention? "

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Cameron was grumbling about having to go to the film convention when he was in last week. You said that you had your first date together on Friday night, the film convention started on Friday. The timelines just match up, especially considering he never mentioned you before." 

"You said that Cam fusses about getting stitches and needles too." 

"That he does, ever since he was little he's hated getting needles or stitches." 

"I didn't think that Cam was afraid of anything."

"Everyone is afraid of something Josh even Cam but, for him needles are like spiders; he isn't scared of them, he just really doesn't like them."

"Interesting, it appears that Cam and I have more in common than I thought."

"Cam's a good kid; he's had a few relationships in the past but, none of them have made him this happy. After only three days of being with you, he's happier then I've ever seen him before." Sam stitched my cheek and nodded. 

Cameron came back with a clean shirt and kissed my stitchless cheek. We said goodbye to Sam and headed out. When we got to the convention centre we were only fifteen minutes late. 


	9. Just A Kiss

***time skip one week***

Cameron's P.O.V.

The rest of the film convention went smoothly, sort of; Josh and I received mixed reactions from the public towards our coming out but, no one sought to tear us down with bad publicity, comments or remarks. I love what I do but, I think a week is a little too much for one film convention; luckily I had Josh, Nick and Priyanka to help me through. Nick accepted Josh as my boyfriend and welcomed him into his family; just as he did for me. Josh's birthday was a little over two weeks away and I was planning to make it special for him; I found it amusing that my brother was only a month older than my boyfriend. Josh had bought me a new alarm clock after I may or may not of thrown my old one off my balcony shattering it on the roof of the neighboring building; the new one charged my phone, read my spotify, and played music instead of just beeping. Josh treated me like royalty every chance he got. This morning Josh came over early so he could spoil me with breakfast again.

I said to Josh, "You don't have to make me breakfast every day babe." 

He replied, "There's a lot of things I don't have to do but, I do them anyways because I want to." 

I chuckled and blushed; I loved how Josh was able to make me laugh at the slightest things. After breakfast Josh and I went out to the balcony watching the waves lap against the shoreline. We went inside and I grabbed Josh by the waist pulling him close to me; I leaned my head down gently kissing his forehead. Josh stood on the balls of his feet and placed a tentative kiss on my lips; I instantly reacted, kissing Josh's soft tender lips with an intense passion. I've never kissed anyone with so much passion and delight before; yet another indication that Josh was indeed my Seelenstein. We sat on the couch and Josh sat on my lap kissing me with so much love. Before things went too far I broke the kiss and I simply smiled as I stared into Josh's beautiful hazel-green eyes. 

"I don't want to go too fast," I said candidly, "we've only been together for a week and as much as I want to, I'm not going to lose my virginity within only a week of our first date." 

"You mean that if we do have sex," Josh responded quizzically, "I'll be your first?" 

"When we do," I corrected, "yes you'll be my first, I've never gone all the way with any of my ex's. It never felt right and I never wanted to with any of them."

"You keep saying 'any of your ex's' how many have you had? If you don't mind me asking." 

"Four, I have four ex boyfriends. Jakob was my first boyfriend, he and I met my sophomore year of high school and went out for about two and a half months. Then there was Tyler, that relationship lasted three weeks because he was an ass; Nick broke Tyler's jaw, leg, wrist, and dislocated his shoulder. Keegan and I went out for most of my junior year he was a nice guy treated me good too but, he got to the point where he wanted to take things to the next level, so that's where it ended. Liam was my last boyfriend but, the same thing happened between us that happened between Keegan and I." 

"You never had sex because none of them were your Seelenstein."

"Exactly but, you are so when that time comes, I will not hesitate." 

"Ok but, that time will come when you are ready; I'm not going to be the one to put you in that position." 

"Oh when the time comes you'll put me in all kinds of positions." 

"I look forward to that day my love, I look forward to that day." 


	10. It Was Brand New

I decided to take Josh shopping since we both had the day off. We were headed to the mall to see if I could persuade Josh into getting a couple muscle shirts; so he could show off what he was born with. Hollywood Undead was playing through the stereo and Josh was singing along with every word. The morning traffic rush was over but, it's L.A. there's always traffic. 

"You are quite talented," I stated admirably, "I can't quite keep up with the rap portions but, you can without any falter or hesitation." 

"I have many talents love," Josh replied cheekily, "one day you'll see all of them firsthand."

"Oh I intend to, I intend to discover all your secrets and talents."

"Can I ask you something Cam?"

"Of course; you don't have to ask permission, just ask." 

"Do you feel like I forced you to come out?"

"No, no of course not."

"Don't lie Cam, you wouldn't have had such a bad panic attack otherwise."

"Honestly Josh, it wasn't you. I wanted to stop the rumours before they got out of hand giving you a bad image."

"I don't care about my image Cam, I care about you; if you weren't ready we should've let the rumours circulate until you were."

"I was ready enough, I've been lying to almost everyone for twelve years Josh. Part of me needed to put an end to the lies; I needed to come out and stop hiding who I truly am. You didn't force me to do anything, you just made it possible." 

I cast a side long glance at Josh who sat in the passenger seat and looked out the window. 

As I focused back on the road Josh said softly, "So you would've come out regardless of whether or not you found me?" 

"Yes, eventually I would've but, you were the one who made it possible for me to find that courage." 

I stopped at the light as it turned from yellow to red. I looked at Josh and placed a hand on his shoulder. Josh met my eyes and smiled; I gently squeezed his shoulder and nodded. The light turned green and I started driving again; halfway into the intersection I got a glimpse of movement to my left and I swerved to avoid it but, it was too late. The truck slammed into mine with such a force, sending my truck rolling down the road. My truck landed on its roof leaving Josh and I dangling upside down from the seats. I braced myself against the ceiling as I cut my seatbelt, I fell to the ceiling and repositioned myself. I kicked my door open crawling onto the hot pavement, I ran around to the other side and ripped the passenger door open. I placed one arm under Josh'shoulders as I reached up and cut his seatbelt with my free hand, I caught Josh before he fell and pulled him out of the truck. My entire body ached but, I didn't care; I only cared about Josh's small unconscious body in my arms. I heard the sirens quickly approaching but, I didn't move. The paramedics came rushing over to us, putting us both on stretchers and wheeling us to the ambulances. I was screaming for the medics to let me go with Josh but, I was too weak to fight. 

Nick's P.O.V.

Priyanka and I decided to spend a few more days in L.A. after the film convention, just as a little vacation for the two of us. We were on a date in town when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. and it came up with Cameron's mom so I answered immediately. 

"Hello?"

"Nick you and Priyanka need to get over to Cedar-Sinai right now."

"What why? What happened?"

"It's Cameron, he and Josh got into an accident. It's bad, really bad Nick; Josh has been unconscious since it happened and Cameron has been fading in and out." 

"We're on our way, we'll be there in a few minutes." 

I hung up and shoved my phone into my pocket. I looked at Priyanka and said, "Baby I'm sorry but, we have to go now, like right now."

"Why what's going on?"

"Cam was in an accident, his mom said it's pretty bad."

"Let's go, what hospital?"

"Cedar-Sinai."

The two of us ran out to the dark red Charger we rented when we got here. I started the car barely giving the 6.4 litre Hemi time to warm up before I floored it spinning the tires as we left the parking lot. I sped down the road towards the hospital tightly gripping the steering wheel as I weaved between the other cars. At the hospital Priyanka and I ran through the doors into the waiting room where Cam's mom was anxiously pacing the length of the room. 

"Nick thank God," Diane exclaimed as she ran up to me, "it's bad and I need a familiar face right now."

"How bad is it?"

"They're both unconscious and in surgery. Cameron's left arm was broken in three places, his shoulder was dislocated, his wrist is sprained, and he has a moderate concussion. Josh has a moderate concussion, he broke his arm and he has whiplash. The doctors said that they'll both be fine but, they'll be here for a couple weeks." 

"What about Josh? Does his family know?"

"Yeah, I called his parents but, they're out of country at the moment, they're flying in first thing tomorrow morning."

"Diane, Nick, Priyanka," Sam said calmly, "they're both out of surgery and they're fine. They're in recovery and they're both awake."

Josh's P.O.V.

I woke up in the hospital feeling like I'd just been hit by a truck; oh wait, I was. I rolled onto my good side and saw Cameron lying on the bed beside me. 

"Hey."

"Oh thank God, you're ok. I was so scared when I saw you like that."

"How're you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a f***ing truck."

"Well babe, that's because you were."

"Bastard wrote my truck off."

"What year was it?"

"2018, it was brand new. I only had 8500 miles on that truck; I got it in October last year." 

"That sucks royally, it was a nice truck. Was that paint job custom?"

"Yeah it cost me a little over fifteen grand."

"Bummer, it looked nice."

"Thanks, luckily I bought it outright so I don't have any payments on it." 

"I suppose that is a good thing."

Just then Sam came in with Diane, Nick, and Priyanka in tow. The four of them looked at us with a concerned look. 

"Nick I swear to God," Cameron stated with a half-joking tone, "if you tell me to be optimistic I'm gonna throw something at your head."

"You look like s**t Cam," Nick retorted sassily, "you've got a little something on your face there."

"Go to hell Nick," Cameron stated as he gave Nick the finger, "you try getting hit by a f***ing truck let's see how you look afterwards." 

"Hey watch the language man, there are ladies present."

"You're right, I'm sorry my words offend your delicate feminine ears Nick." 

"Sam perhaps you should reexamine his head, Cam's clearly delirious." 

I saw something flash across the room towards Nick and hit him in the head.

"Ow, that hurt."

"He seems fine to me," Sam said as he looked between the two, "perhaps it's you who's delirious Nick." 

"I would ask how both of you are feeling," Diane stated in a concerned motherly tone, "but, the answer to that is evidently not that great." 

I asked quietly, "Do my parents know?"

"Of course," Diane responded, "I called your parents, they're flying in first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Diane, I appreciate that." 

"Of course."

"Mom, can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course sweetie, anything you need."

"Can you go back to my place and grab my tablet, my sketch book, my pencils, and my e-reader?" 

"Cameron listen bud," Sam stated authoritatively, "you have a moderate concussion, you're lucky it's not more severe. You can't be doing anything that has you staring at any form of paper or screen for any amount of time. I know it sucks but, you and Josh can't do much of anything for the next few weeks." 

"What?!" Cam and I both exclaimed.

I inquired, "What exactly are we supposed to do for the next few weeks Sam?" 

"Well I don't know exactly but, you two have each other I'm sure you'll find something to entertain yourselves." 


	11. Never Letting Go

"What?!" Cam and I both exclaimed.

I inquired, "What exactly are we supposed to do for the next few weeks Sam?"

"Well I don't know exactly but, you two have each other I'm sure you'll find something to entertain yourselves."

Cameron's P.O.V.

I was not looking forward to spending the next two or more weeks stuck in a hospital room with nothing to do; sure I had Josh to keep me company but, I'd rather have him and still be able to everything else I want to. I realized that Josh and I would both be in the hospital for Josh's birthday, which meant that my plans to celebrate with him were shot to hell.

"Son of a bitch," I groaned irritatedly, "of course it had to happen now; couldn't have waited another three weeks."

Josh asked with an arched eyebrow, "Whoa, whoa, what's wrong babe?"

"I was trying to plan something special for your birthday but, now it looks like those plans are shot to hell."

"You don't have to make any major plans or anything like that to make my birthday special, being here with me is more than enough."

"We're going to head out," mom said softly, "give you two some privacy for a while. Get some rest you two."

"Oh ok, bye mom love you. Bye Nick and Priyanka, love you both."

Mom replied, "I love you too Cameron, you too Josh."

The four of them left the room, leaving Josh and I alone. Josh started falling asleep but, kept forcing himself to stay awake.

"Go to sleep babe," I said with a yawn, "I'll still be here when you wake up. I love you."

"I love you too babe, I'll see you later."

***time skip four hours***

I woke up next to Josh who lay in the bed adjacent to me. I saw him stir gently beneath the thin blanket before his eyelids fluttered open. Josh was spared from much of the surface injuries from the accident; just a few bumps and bruises on the surface, a broken arm, a case of whiplash and a moderate concussion like me. However I was not so lucky, I had several cuts and scrapes across my face and torso; I had a dislocated shoulder and my arm was broken from the impact yet somehow I was able to support and carry all of Josh's unconscious bodyweight.

"Hey babe," Josh said with a shaky breath, "how's your head?"

"It's been better," I answered with forced confidence, "I'm usually one prone to injury due to my athletic activities but, this is definitely a first. This is by far my worst case of injuries that I've ever had."

"Well I guess that's because you don't get hit by a truck on a regular basis."

"No I suppose I don't. My entire body hurts and I have a headache but, other than that I guess I'm fine."

"Your shoulder was dislocated and your arm broken in three places by the impact and yet, you managed to support my entire bodyweight and then proceeded to carry me almost fifty feet. I weigh one hundred fifty pounds Cam, how was it even possible for you to do that?"

"Two things were driving me at that point babe, and two things alone."

"What two things were those?"

"Fear and protective instinct. When I saw you unconscious dangling upside down in my truck, I was so scared that I was going to lose you, that you were going to die; so naturally my protective instinct kicked in and forced adrenaline throughout my body forcing every muscle fibre and cell in my body to act on the impulse to get you to safety. I love you too much to lose you, and there's absolutely nothing that could stop me from doing anything and everything humanly possible to keep you safe. I was in a lot of pain when I got out but, that would've been nothing compared to the pain of losing you."

"You put yourself at risk to save me because you were scared of losing me?"

"That fear consumed me, I've never been more afraid of anything before in my entire life than I was in that moment. You mean absolutely everything to me Josh, I was so scared that I was going to lose you and much of my soul with you. I couldn't have continued living in a world that didn't have you in it, I'd be nothing more than an empty husk of a human that once was. My heart belongs to you and you alone, you're my Seelenstein Josh my one and only."

"Well babe, you're never going to have to feel that fear again; I'm never going to leave you Cam, not even the end of time can drive us apart." 

"Good. You know the next few weeks won't be nearly as bad, having you here with me is so much better." 

*** ** _AN italics are Josh speaking Italian_** ***

_"Never to fear again for I will be your shield, no distance can separate us for we are forever entwined, two halves of a greater whole, light within the darkness of life, my heart is only whole when I am with you, every waking hour of my life shall be devoted to your happiness, a life without you is no life at all merely dull existence, never shall you grow cold for I will be your warmth, never to feel loneliness for I will never leave, never to have vacancy for I am never letting go."_

"Oh my God Josh, that was beautiful. Did you write that yourself?" 

"Yeah, it's just something I enjoy. You understand Italian?" 

"Yeah I took a couple semesters in high school and I've travelled to Italy before; I like learning languages. So far I am fluent in French, Spanish, Italian, Greek, German, and Russian; I'm learning Romanian, Portuguese, and Latin." 

"You're a man of many talents my love."

"That I am, and I assure you those talents go far beyond just languages." 

"Mmm I'd love to see those other talents."

"Someday you shall, love, someday you shall." 

Josh looked into my eyes with a passionate look and smiled. I returned the look and sighed happily; even in the hospital we were able to make each other happy. I was both excited and nervous about meeting Josh's family tomorrow but, I wish it was under different circumstances. 

The nurse came in and asked, "How're you both feeling?"

"I'm fine," I responded honestly, "head hurts a little but, that's to be expected when you have a concussion."

"How about you Josh?"

"Pretty much the same as Cam," Josh replied, "I'm a little hungry though."

"Ok, what do you two want to eat? Dinner starts in fifteen minutes." 

Josh asked the nurse, "What're the options?"

"Well there's a couple different choices," the nurse answered, "there's Mac and cheese, lasagna, and a small chicken pot pie. There's fruit, Caesar salad, and garlic toast as the sides."

I asked, "Do you have anything that can be split between both of us?"

"No I'm sorry but, all of our meal options are single serving."

"Ok I guess that will have to do. I'll have the lasagna with the garlic toast and a coffee." 

"Ok how do take your coffee Cameron?"

"Black, two sugar, and piping hot."

"Ok, how about you Josh?"

"I'll have everything that Cam's having."

"Alrighty then, any other requests?" 

"Yeah can you have Sa-er- Dr. Matheson come by?" 

"Yeah I'll have him stop by later, is everything alright?"

"Yeah just need Dr. Matheson to answer a few things."

"Anything I could answer for you?"

"No no, it's just a couple personal questions that I have for Dr. Matheson. Thank you though nurse." 

"Ok, I'll send the doctor in and then continue on the rounds."

The nurse left the room and Josh smirked at me. I arched an eyebrow at his expression but, said nothing. The smirk on Josh's face intensified and I knew he was up to something. 

I looked at Josh and asked, "What are you up to Josh?" 

He replied cheekily, "Just a bit of mischief with a dash of fun and a touch of attitude." 

Sam came into the room a couple minutes later. 

"Ah Sam just the man I was looking for," Josh stated mischievously, "I have a favour to ask."

"You said you had personal questions for me," Sam inquired with an arched eyebrow, "what exactly did you need to ask?" 

"I need you to give us a temporary discharge." 

"A temporary discharge? For what if I might ask?" Sam asked with a touch of suspicion. 

"A stunning view and a breathtaking show." 

Sam remained silent and just looked at Josh who motioned for him to come closer. Sam walked over to Josh's side and leaned down; Josh whispered something in Sam's ear and Sam nodded.

"Fine you get your wish," Sam stated reluctantly, "three hours and not a second more. I'll have a friend drive you both up there after dinner." 

"Thank you Sam," Josh replied gratefully, "that means a lot." 

"You're welcome," Sam said calmly, "this is a once off though Josh, don't expect this all the time." 

"Understood thanks again Sam."

Sam nodded and left the room; Josh was still smirking. 

"What was that all about?" I asked as I looked into Josh's mischievous expression. 

"You'll just have to wait and see love."


	12. A Crimson Silhouette

Josh's P.O.V.

In the hospital room I was trying to persuade Sam into giving Cameron and I a temporary discharge for a few hours; Sam stood at the foot of my bed but, remained silent. I beckoned Sam to move closer and he came up to the side of the bed leaning down to hear me.

"Sam look all I'm asking for is three hours," I whispered into his ear, "there's a little spot up towards the Hollywood sign; it's a little alcove just off the road about halfway up the hill. It gives a lovely view of the sun setting over the water and the light sparkles off the rocks creating a really cool lightshow. I want to take Cam up there and show him how beautiful it is."

"Fine you get your wish," Sam stated reluctantly, "three hours and not a second more. I'll have a friend drive you both up there after dinner."

"Thank you Sam," I responded with gratitude, "that means a lot."

"You're welcome," Sam said calmly, "this is a once off though Josh, don't expect this all the time."

"Understood thanks again Sam."

Sam nodded and left the room.

Cam looked into my eyes and asked curiously, "What was that all about?"

"You'll just have to wait and see love."

After dinner Sam's friend Luka escorted me and Cam downstairs to his charcoal grey Audi sedan. Luka was quiet as he drove the two of us up to the alcove, almost too quiet. I watched his movements carefully as Cameron absentmindedly stroked my knuckles with his thumb; my instincts giving me mixed signals as I watched the man in the driver's seat. Apparently Cameron had noticed my focus on Luka because a few minutes later his phone dinged and he tapped my arm as he handed me his phone. I looked at the screen and saw Luka's picture at the top and his personal information below; I scrolled through the page carefully reviewing the information but, found nothing to warrant suspicion. Cam had texted Michel Moore the chief of police and had him run a very thorough background check on Luka but, the man's record was super clean and there was no indication of anything suspicious. I handed Cam's phone back to him and leaned against the door. We arrived at the alcove just as the sun was starting to set; which was the perfect time because the light show was about to start. Luka stayed in the car as Cam and I walked up the small gravel path to the alcove; I sat down with my back against the wall and Cameron sat in front of me.

"So what was this all about Josh? I saw the smirk so I know you're up to something."

"Just wait a couple seconds and you'll see love. Are you always this impatient?"

"No, not really; I'm just stressed and tired and I don't know a little on edge."

"What are you stressed about babe?"

"A lot of things; like staying cooped up in a lame hospital room with nothing to do, like meeting your parents tomorrow, like my insurance bill, like my next truck, like my condo payments, like my other bills and payments, like the filming I still have to do, like everything else in my life." 

"Cam baby, you have nothing to worry about you weren't at fault so the other guy will probably have to pay, and my family is gonna love you. Connor is always telling me how much I need a nice guy like you in my life. My ex was a bit of an annoyance and a headache."

"Who's Connor?"

"My sometimes annoying little brother. You're gonna love him, he's a lot like you."

"I didn't know that you had a brother babe. Tell me about him, how's he like me?"

"He is super protective over our family but, especially me, he won't start a fight but, he won't back down from one either, he's stubborn, he can be soft as silk or sharper than a throwing knife, and his temper can match that of your own. He broke my ex's leg in two places, cracked seven of his ribs, shattered his jaw, broke his nose, and knocked him out when he dumped me; mind you, Connor never liked Jordan anyways."

"Wow he really is like me; I think we'll get along just fine."

"I wouldn't doubt it. His humour and attitude are both almost mirror images of yours."

The sun got to the right angle and the rocks started sparkling, sending thousands of tiny dancing lights twirling and gliding like tiny glowing dancers around us. Cameron gasped when he saw the beautiful sight before him, he looked around in admiration as the reflections off the stones continued to dance and twirl.

Cameron's P.O.V.

I stared in awe as the rocks twinkled and sparkled in the light of the setting sun, sending tiny fractals of light to dance amongst us as they did. If not for the cast and sling on my arm I would've been dancing with Josh, damn that ass hole that ran the light and put me in this cast and hurt my darling Josh. I walked over to Josh delicately slipping my good arm around his chest under his injured one, he leaned his head against my shoulder and sighed in content. As we looked out at our surroundings I felt happy despite my injuries; I tried to look at the valley but, only saw everything lined in a crimson silhouette. Even with my injuries, Josh made me feel complete and happy something that I've never felt before. Never before in my life had I ever felt so at peace with the world and with myself which was only possible because I had my Seelenstein by my side and I intended to keep him there.

I felt Josh look up at me and I tilted my head down to look into his beautiful eyes; eyes that I could stare into for all eternity, eyes that consumed me, that made me forget everything else around me except his eyes. I kissed his forehead which made him smile, making me smile.

"I don't care about anyone else's opinion," I whispered gently, "you and I were always meant to be Josh. You're my Seelenstein and there is not a force in this universe strong enough to drive us apart."

"I still remember the night I stayed at your place, the dream you had. I saw how happy you were when I proposed to you and I intend to make that dream become our reality, the look on your face spoke countless words. Seeing you that happy made me feel so proud and like I was the luckiest man alive. I still feel like the luckiest man alive because I have the best boyfriend any guy could ever ask for and I could never find a more perfect guy than you because such a guy does not exist."

"You always know just what to say to take my breath away, and make my heart soar amongst the stars. My heart belongs to you and only you, that will never change. Every time we share even the slightest of touches it's like I'm touching an angelic fire as it's radiance courses through my veins straight to my heart. Whenever you look at me with those beautifully endless eyes of yours I feel as though I have lightning flowing through every cell in my body. Holding you in my arms sends a firey passion through my body wrapping me in a blanket of pure you-scented energy that I could get lost in forever. I love you more than anything on earth, more than life itself."

In reality Josh made me feel things that I didn't possess the words to describe. I would happily sacrifice everything in my life including my life itself if it meant that Josh would be safe and happy; I would give it all up in a heartbeat just to keep him safe.

"I love you too, you make me feel more alive and in love than I've ever felt before."

We stayed there like that for quite a long time -almost two hours- just laughing and joking, having random conversations; just enjoying each other's company and sweet embrace. Luka got out of the car and walked up the trail to us, when he got to us he stopped for a second almost regretting what he had to do once he saw how at peace we were.

He cleared his throat and stated softly, "Um gentlemen, as much as I hate having to do this, I was given specific instructions to have you back at the hospital within three hours of departure and unfortunately it is a half-hour drive back to the hospital. If it was up to me I'd let you stay here as long as you want but, unfortunately we have to get going. I apologise for my behaviour earlier, I understand your suspicion and I probably would have had someone run a background check on me too if I was in your shoes. What my file doesn't tell you is that I've been fighting with my husband a lot lately, last night he left and went to stay with his sister in Beverly Hills. That is why I'm on edge, you've got nothing to worry about from me."

Josh said sincerely, "It's ok, I'm sorry for being so suspicious earlier."

Luka drove us back to the hospital and then went home once he dropped us off.


	13. Brothers Forever

Nick's P.O.V.

Sam had just given Cameron and Josh a release for a few hours, so they could go see a sunset or something. Priyanka had taken Diane out for a cup of coffee to calm her nerves. I had talked Sam into taking me to the room of Kristov Petrivik -the twenty-five year old Hungarian idiot that ran the red light and wrote Cam's truck off putting him and Josh in this damn hospital- to have a little chat. In Petrivik's room Sam, Michel, and myself stood beside the bed with dangerous looks in our eyes.

"You stupid idiot," I stated angrily, "you could've killed my brother and his boyfriend!"

"What is done is done and cannot be undone," Kristov said without emotion, "I apologise for what I have done but, my actions are now a part of history."

"You should at least try to show remorse son," Michel stated sternly, "while your actions may not be able to be retracted, they can most certainly make life very difficult for you."

"You are mistaken sir, I do feel remorseful and I do regret my actions but, I cannot change what I have done. I accept the consequences of those actions and am prepared to face the repercussions."

"You're lucky to be alive boy," Sam chided, "I have known that boy for the past twenty-five years since the day he was born, I was the doctor who delivered him. If I hadn't sworn the Hippocratic Oath I would've let you succumb to your injuries for what you've done to Cameron and his family."

"Are the boys at least alright, or going to be alright?"

"Yes both boys are alive and ok, they're both going to make a full recovery; although you have displaced Cameron's acting career by a few weeks."

"That is most unfortunate, though I do not imagine it will bring him or his family much comfort please pass along my apologies. If my insurance does not cover his truck I will take the money I've been saving up to make a down payment on a house and pay for his truck along with his medical expenses; if my insurance does cover his truck I will pay for his medical expenses with an interest."

"You're correct it doesn't bring me much comfort," I stated flatly, "you put my brother and his boyfriend in here and have put his mom and my family through hell; Josh's family will be here in the morning and I don't imagine that they'll find comfort in your apology. At least you have a sense of honour and are willing to pay the medical expenses of both boys."

"I do have honour and paying their medical expenses is the least I can do."

I was starting to really hate this punk's attitude and if he hadn't already been injured by the steering column, the airbag, and the force of the crash, I would've beaten him senseless for hurting Cam. Despite the idiot wanting to make things right I was still getting pissed off by this guy; probably because he was being so apologetic and sincere, I had come in here expecting him to give attitude and no regret which would give me a reason to lose it but, this guy simply made a dumb decision and wanted to make it right. I think what annoyed me was that he was making me feel sympathetic for the boy that hurt my brother and the man who would become my brother in-law.

I sighed and left the room, my head was spinning from all the thoughts running through it. I needed some fresh air and something with a little more caffeine than water. I went downstairs and found Priyanka sitting with Diane at a small table in the corner. Grabbing the empty chair at their table I sat down with them and groaned, resting my head in my hands as I did.

"Hey baby, you look worn out," Priyanka asked in a sympathetic tone, "are you ok?"

"I am many things love," I replied with a sigh, "at the moment alright is not among that list. The kid isn't a bad kid he just made the idiotic decision to look at his phone instead of the road and he wants to make things right. My head is spinning and I need some caffeine. I almost feel sorry for the kid but, he hurt my little brother and that is what pisses me off. Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it, he's gonna do jail time even if I have to provoke him into an assault charge."

"Your protective instinct is admirable and one of the many things I love about you babe; just don't do anything that will get you into trouble."

"I won't do anything overly stipid, I promise. I am gonna go get some coffee just to have some caffeine."

"You should probably get some food as well," Diane stated with a motherly tone, "we all need you strong and healthy; last thing we need is you getting sick because your blood sugar is too low due to malnutrition. I already have two children in this hospital, I'd rather not have a third son here as a patient."

"Yeah you're right, I'll get a sandwich or something; I'll be back in a few minutes."

I walked over to the counter and placed my order, while I was waiting for my order I had a flashback to when Cam first stumbled into my life.

***Nick's flashback***  
***seventeen years ago***

I was walking through the halls at school minding my own business, people were everywhere because of an inter-school gathering that had schools from various different states. My school was hosting the week-long event that had students competing in various different events ranging from athletics to academics and everything in between. I walked past one of the fitness rooms and I noticed a small shirtless redheaded boy beating the hell out of the punching bag. I stood in the doorway watching his movements as he fought like he knew what he was doing. He threw a kick and noticed me standing there so he stopped and grabbed his water bottle.  
"I know I'm not supposed to be here but, I was just blowing off some steam," he said as he caught his breath, "I needed a break from people and the door was open so I came in. I'm Cameron by the way, Cameron Monaghan."  
"I'm Nick," I replied as I reached out to shake his hand, "Nick Jonas; you seemed pretty upset, everything ok?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just workout when I'm stressed sometimes I can get a little carried away. Have you been standing there long?"  
"Nah I haven't, only a few minutes. If you're hungry the cafeteria is serving lunch in a few minutes."  
He put his shirt back on and together we walked to the cafeteria chatting the whole way there; I had gotten to know him fairly well that day and throughout the week I found myself growing more protective over him. I felt a strange sense of familial attachment to Cameron, the same sense that I had towards my brothers especially my little brother Frankie who was a year and a half old, I started viewing Cam as my little brother and I made sure I protected him. Kevin and Joe also took to Cam the moment that they met him. Though his last name was Monaghan, he was a Jonas; Cameron even viewed us as his family especially me. Cameron has been my brother for seventeen years and that redheaded dork has always been by my side for everything; he's always trusted me enough to confide in me for everything.

***Present Time***

I realized that Cameron had a bigger impact on my life than I had ever thought; I knew that if I had lost him in the crash it would've killed me too. I grabbed my order and sat back at the table trying to gather my thoughts. 


	14. Family Introduction Drama

Cameron's P.O.V.

The morning after our accident Josh and I lay in hospital beds waiting for his family to arrive. I was starting to feel increasingly anxious; despite what Josh told me yesterday I was nervous that his family wouldn't like me. I was drumming my fingers rapidly across my chest.

"Calm down baby," Josh said reassuringly, " I told you, they're gonna love you. You're working yourself up for nothing and if you keep going you're going to have another panic attack."

"I can't help it babe," I responded as I kept drumming my fingers, "my anxiety is getting the better of me; convincing me that they're gonna hate me. I'm scared and I can't stop my anxiety from skyrocketing."

There was a knock at the door and then my family walked in with who I assume was Josh's family in tow. I immediately recognized Connor because he looked almost identical to his big brother. His parents introduced themselves and Connor to me; they had already met my family.

Connor smirked at Josh and said, "It's good to see you found yourself an awesome guy Josh, you've always had a thing for redheads. Cameron you're an awesome guy, you really are; you're kind, compassionate, caring, brave, strong, smart, funny, loyal, protective and everything my brother deserves but, if you hurt my brother I swear to God, I'll break so much more than just your arm."

"That sounds pretty familiar but, I assure you Connor I'm never going to hurt Josh and you should seen what I'd did to the guys that tried mugging us especially the guy that hit Josh. Josh is my Seelenstein and there is not a single thing that I wouldn't do for him."

Connor looked at Nick, Priyanka and mom then nodded in understanding. He asked, I take it you three made the same threat to my brother that I just made to Cameron?"

They nodded and Connor smiled. Josh looked at his brother and asked, "So Connor, you been keeping out of trouble?"

"More or less," Connor replied, "I've been trying to be as busy as possible lately."

"Fighting with Riley again?"

"Yeah, she is driving me crazy and all we've been doing lately is arguing. I think that it's very close to being over between us. On the bright side, all of this arguing is bringing me closer to Derek and I think that Riley is jealous of that fact."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, you keep setting yourself up for failure?"

"It is a possibility but, Derek was my friend when I met Riley and I've turned to his guidance every time Riley and I have gotten into an argument."

"Riley has always been a jealous bitch and you were always too blind to accept the facts of her true nature."

"Yeah yeah, I know you told me so; I should've listened to you but, I thought she would've changed her attitude if I loved her."

"You do know you're completely oblivious to love and all the signs of it right?"

"How exactly do you figure that Josh?"

"I know that because you've had someone that's loved you since you two met and yet you ignore that love and try to change some dumb broad's attitude. She's caused you more grief than anyone else ever has and yet you won't leave her for someone that actually loves you and gives a damn about how you feel."

"What the hell are you talking about Josh?"

"You know for a genius, you're extremely stupid; I'm talking about Derek."

I realized what Josh was implying but, Connor had yet to make the connection. Connor took after Josh but, in this case he truly was clueless; he was over thinking the entire situation and if he took a step back he'd realize just how obvious the answer was.

"What about Derek? Stop pussyfooting around the subject and get to the point."

"He's loved you since the moment he met you and you've ignored him for years. How is it that you can be so good at giving relationship advice yet so oblivious to love?"

Connor looked shocked like he'd just been thrown from a horse's saddle. He clearly didn't know what Josh was talking about and was taken aback by the truth.

Connor's P.O.V.

I was in shock over what my brother had just told me; Derek -a guy I've known since before high school, someone who's always been my friend- has loved me since we met, I truly had been oblivious to love. My head felt like it was about to explode and I had no idea what to say. My brother had always been more observant to the little details than I was and we both knew it. I felt a pang of guilt in the pit of my stomach because I had never thought that Derek had actually loved me and not as a friend. I pulled out my phone and texted Derek saying that I needed someone.

To Derek: Hey Derek I'm at Cedar-Sinai and I need someone to talk to. Don't worry I'm fine but, Josh and Cameron were in an accident yesterday.

Derek texted back instantly, From Derek: OMG! I'm on my way, I'll be there in half hour. Are they ok?

To Derek: Yeah they're more or less ok just a little broken. 

From Derek: Hbu, are you ok?

To Derek: I'm.... fine I guess.

From Derek: Uh oh I know that expression, what's on your mind?

To Derek: Just some questions for you that are better asked in person.

From Derek: Questions about what?

To Derek: Like I said, they're better asked in person.

From Derek: Ok I'll be there soon 

The seconds ticked by and I waited for Derek to show up. About twenty minutes later I heard shouting in the hallway and I went out to see what was going on. When I entered the hallway I heard the shouts clearly and instantly recognized both voices; Derek and Riley, they were shouting at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here fag?!" Riley shouted at Derek, "I'm his girlfriend he's gonna want me with him!"

"No he doesn't want you here you stupid bitch!" Derek shouted back, "If Connor wanted you here he would've texted you himself!"

I walked over to the two of them before things got out of hand. I got in between them and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa guys come on that's enough."

"What the hell Connor?!" Riley shouted at me, "You texted this fucking fag about your brother getting in an accident but, I have to find out about it on the news?! I'm your fucking girlfriend!"

"First of all don't call him that," I responded venomously, "and secondly I don't want you here which is why I texted Derek instead of you."

"Seriously Connor what the fuck?! I'm your fucking girlfriend your supposed to be on my side!"

"Not anymore, you and I are through permanently. I'm changing the locks tonight when I get home, you have until then to get your shit out of my house."

"You're dumping me just like that?! This is fucking bullshit; we've been together for two years Connor!" 

"More like I've spent the last two years of my life being mentally, verbally, emotionally, and physically abused by you. I should have listened to my brother and to Derek when they told me that you were a jealous bitch that was bad for me. I thought I could change your attitude if I loved you but, you'll never change."

"Who the fuck do you think you are Connor?! I don't have to change for anyone especially not some dumb prick like you! Oh and don't you think for a second that I don't see what's really going on here; you're leaving me for this fucking fag just so you can be his little fucking bitch! You think I don't know what you two fags do when you run away from me like the little bitch you are but, I know that you run to him and jump right up on his lap as you take his cock like a bitch!"

I took a stand as I looked Riley in the eyes with a murderous glare and a venomous tone to match. "I told you don't ever call him that again!" I shouted angrily, "I despise everything you've done to me and made me do; I despise you for making me change who I was to suit your needs. I'm done being your little puppet and I'm not gonna be your whipping boy any longer!"

"Security, escort this women out," a commanding male voice boomed throughout the hallway, "see to it that she leaves the hospital grounds. If she returns to these halls within the stay of Cameron and Josh have her arrested for trespassing."

We turned around and realized that the booming voice belonged to the doctor attending Cameron and my brother; a handsome middle aged man named Samuel Matheson. Security guards escorted Riley out leaving me with Derek and Sam.


	15. You Could've Told Me Sooner

We turned around and realized that the booming voice belonged to the doctor attending Cameron and my brother; a handsome middle aged man named Samuel Matheson. Security guards escorted Riley out leaving me with Derek and Sam.

Sam didn't say anything but, merely stood there watching us for a couple seconds. Sam opened the door to a small office and nodded towards it; Derek and I went inside closing the door to Sam's office behind us.

"I have two questions for you," Derek said quietly, "but, first I must apologise; despite my personal feelings and opinions towards Riley, I should not have said the things I did to her. She was your girlfriend and as such I was out of place."

"You weren't out of place Derek, that bitch deserved what was said by both of us because everything that was said was the truth."

"Which leads me to my questions; the first one being, why did you bring me here Connor?"

"I brought you here because of something my brother had said and I wanted the truth from you, not to mention that I simply wanted your company."

"What praytell did Josh say about me?"

"He said that you've loved me since we met."

"Well I suppose that answers my second question and it also lets the cat out of the bag."

"So it's true? You've loved me since we met?"

"Yes it's true, I do love you Connor."

My head was spinning at this point, part of me wanted to hit Derek for not telling me the truth of his feelings for me and letting me endure such a stupidly abusive relationship for the last two years. The other part of me wanted to hug him for standing on the sidelines keeping his truest desires shielded. I wasn't about to hit someone I've known for years and held as one of my closest friends; so I let my heart listen to logic and I threw my arms around Derek's torso. At first Derek tensed but, quickly wrapped his arms around my shoulders and as we stood in each other's embrace I felt something that I've never felt before; I felt as if I belonged here, I felt that I belonged with Derek. I stood there listening to Derek's heartbeat as he gently inhaled and exhaled while tracing circles on my shoulder blades. Deep within my heart I've had a crush on Derek but, I always told myself that he was off limits to me because I didn't think he would ever love me back. Looking now I realized that my relationships were cruel to Derek because he watched as I had two boyfriends and three girlfriends in the past eight years; I felt truly guilty for putting my best friend through all that.

"I'm so sorry Derek," I said as I desperately tried to bite back the tears, "I'm so so sorry."

Sensing my sudden mood change Derek pulled back to look at me. He softly asked, "What are you sorry for Connor?"

"Everything, absolutely everything that I put you through. You sat there and watched as I had five stupid relationships while keeping your feelings hidden. I put you through hell because I was oblivious to your feelings. Deep within my heart I've had a crush on you but, I never acted on it because I never thought you'd love me back."

"I understand your reasons Connor and I forgive you for them. The fault is not a burden for you to bear alone; I confess, I held the same thought as you which is the reason for shielding my true feelings."

"You could've told me sooner Derek but, I understand why you didn't."

The tears that I fought so desperately to conceal now flowed freely down my cheeks and nothing had the capability of stopping them. I once again buried my face in Derek's chest with my arms around his torso. We stood there for a couple minutes longer while I regained my composure; when we broke the hug Derek looked into my eyes and gently wiped the few remaining tears from my cheeks with his thumb.

Josh's P.O.V.

There was a yelling match in the hallway between Connor, Derek, and Riley; an argument quickly silenced by Sam's commanding authority ordering security guards to escort Riley out of the building. About fifteen minutes after the hallway fell silent Connor and Derek entered the room; it was obvious my brother had been crying because his eyes were red and puffy. I didn't have to say anything because I realized that they'd finally told each other the truth of their feelings for one another.

I smiled and stated, "Well, it's about damn time; I find it amusing that all it took was me in a car accident and telling Connor how you felt Derek. If I had known that's all it took I would have done so a long time ago."

***Time skip two weeks***

Cam and I were released from the hospital two days before my birthday for which Cam was ecstaticly grateful. Sam had reduced us to minimal casts because our injuries were healing quickly, apparently the injuries weren't as severe as originally thought. Cameron's shoulder was back to normal thanks to Sam's steady surgical hands and as such was out of the sling. I smiled to myself as I sat on Cam's couch as he hummed to himself whilst milling about his condo.

"Whatcha up to love?" I asked Cameron with curiosity, "You've been milling about for the past half hour; you've piqued my interest and I want to know what it is you're up to."

"Just making plans," he replied confidently, "and that's all you're getting from me. You can use whatever tactics you wish whether those tactics are seduction, manipulation, persuasion, bribery, ultimatum, or any other methods you can think of; you can't make me spill my secrets."

I knew he wasn't bluffing this time, I knew he wasn't going to tell me anything about his mysterious plans; so I decided to let it go. I walked up to Cam and placed a kiss on his lips which he deepened instantly. Cameron's hands roamed my back as he pushed me back towards the wall; I slipped my hands underneath his muscle shirt and let them trace out his abs. My back hit the wall and I was pinned between Cam's body and the wall; he took his shirt off and mine with it.

"I told you," Cam said in between kisses, "your power of seduction is not going to make me talk. All this is doing is turning me on, you can't get my secrets that easily."

"I know," I responded as I tried to catch my breath, "I'm not going to fight a pointless battle; I know you won't talk no matter what I do so this is just about us right here in this moment."

We both smiled as we stood there catching our breath.

"Hey babe," Cam asked me sweetly, "how'd you know about your brother and Derek?"

"I'm good at reading people and those two are very easy for me to read."  
  



	16. New Truck Part One

Cameron's P.O.V.

Josh was taking forever to get his ass in gear and I think he was trying to delay me on purpose for some reason.

"Josh," I shouted to the back of my condo, "if you're not ready in the next two minutes, I'm stealing your truck and driving myself."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," he responded, "jeez don't get your panties in a knot. You're impatient today aren't ya?"

"Well I want my new truck and I want to drive you to your birthday destinations tomorrow so, yes I'm impatient. Now hurry up before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you downstairs."

"Mm now there's an idea, I don't feel like walking today."

I'm not entirely sure what Josh was expecting but, true to my word I leaned down so my shoulder was at Josh's waist and then I picked him up onto my shoulder. I carried him all the way down to the parking garage never letting my grip on his legs or his ass falter. Josh was giggling like an idiot the entire time and I had a dumb smirk on my face all the way to his truck. I pressed the keyless entry button on the passenger door and opened it with Josh still on my arm. After setting him in the seat I went over to the driver's side and got in. I stopped at the small coffee shop about two blocks away from my building ordering us both large coffees.

When I got back in the truck Josh said, "If you got me a pumpkin spice latte I'm gonna take the pumpkin and break it over your skull, while drinking the damn thing anyways."

"Chill its just coffee no pumpkin, jeez and you say I'm bitchy in the morning."

"I'm not bitchy, I just don't like pumpkin spice."

"Well that makes two of us, I can't stand the stuff."

We both started laughing as I continued driving to the dealership, when we got there I parked in the guest parking and walked into the showroom.

Josh looked around and then chuckled, "You were never going to replace your truck, you were just going to upgrade; apparently to a Mercedes-Benz."

"Why would I replace my truck with the same one when I can get a better one?"

A salesman came over to us and inquired, "Hello gentlemen, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes I believe you can," I responded politely, "I'd like to get a new truck."

"Alright, right this way gentlemen. My name's Justyn."

"I'm Cameron Monaghan and this is my boyfriend Josh Hutcherson."

We accompanied Justyn to his office where we sat across the desk from him.

"So you'd like a new truck Mr. Monaghan? A truck as in a pickup truck or a truck as in the colloquial term for an SUV?"

"A truck as in the colloquial term for an SUV. I would like something big with a lot of power and a decent amount of ground clearance."

"Well we just got a bunch of new 2019 GLS63 AMG SUVs and they're the largest model in the Mercedes-Benz SUV line up. Would you like to take one for a test drive?"

"Yes please, that would be great."

The three of us walked out to the parking lot where a dark grey GLS63 AMG was parked. I looked at the window sticker

I liked the fact that it was as big as my Yukon. I got into the driver's seat and was surprised by how comfortable the seat was. The engine had a nice growl as it started up and idled; the only thing I didn't like was the electronic shifter but, that was a minor inconvenience. Instantly I shifted it into manual mode and drove it off the lot seamlessly shifting through the seven gears as I drove through town. When we returned to the dealership I was thoroughly pleased with the performance and handling of the vehicle. We returned to Justyn's office to start the paperwork.

"Well now that you've driven the truck what are your thoughts Mr. Monaghan?"

"I absolutely love it and I'll take it. I'll book an appointment for Saturday to bring the truck in so it can be modified but, I'll take the truck now."

"If I may ask, why delay the modifications? Why not have us install them now?"

"That's because we have plans for tomorrow and I'd like to drive my truck for those plans. Which is why I prefer the delay."

"Alright then, how would you like to pay for the truck?"

"Personal cheque, I'll buy the truck outright now and then do the same when I come back for the modifications."

"Ok, there will be a few hour delay while we contact the bank and do a credit check. After taxes, delivery fees, and auxiliary charges it comes out to $150,000."

"Alright, I'll write the cheque now and come back after lunchtime."

"Well there's no set timeframe for this process so why don't you two go home for now and we'll give you a call when everything's ready."

"Alright then, thank you very much Justyn."

"Your welcome Mr. Monaghan and Mr. Hutcherson."

Josh and I left the dealership and drove home.

"You were awfully quiet in there," I said to Josh when we got in the truck, "I'm surprised you didn't make any comments at all."

Josh didn't reply at first he just looked out the window solemnly.

I asked Josh, "Hey babe, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded evasively, "don't worry about it."

"You're a bad liar Josh, I can tell something's troubling you. Come on what's on your mind?"

"I don't need you causing a scene Cam so I'm not telling you right now."

I felt anger welling inside me and I was determined not to let this go.

"Joshua Ryan Hutcherson tell me what's going on this instant; I'm your boyfriend, if you've got a problem we both do."

"Fine Cam you want to know what's wrong, here it is I saw Jordan in there and he gave me the overly possessive look he always used to give me. He's dangerous and relentless, I've been avoiding him more than the fucking plague. The reason Connor hated him was because he treated me like shit in more ways than one."

I realized what he meant by that and I felt my head was about to explode with nuclear force. Murderous rage was boiling within in my core; I knew that if I didn't start the truck and drive off now, I was going to go back inside and hurt someone. I started the truck and peeled out of the parking lot racing back to my condo. I stormed into the condo and went straight to my rec room; literally tearing my shirt off as I started beating the shit out of the punching bag with every ounce of muscle mass and rage I had within me. The thought that anyone could ever abuse my darling Josh just kept fuelling my rage. Every cell in my body burned with such a fiery hatred and my punching bag was taking all the abuse I was putting it through. I wanted to break something but I had nothing to break so I kept up my relentless attacks on the punching bag. I heard a knock on the door behind me and I whipped around to face Josh who stood at the doorway.

"Cameron baby," Josh said gently and cautiously, "calm down, the past is past and I'm safe now. That's what matters so please let this go."

"No! That bastard hurt you and he gave you a look which indicated he intends to do so again! I'm not going to allow that even if it means I trade my life to save yours. You say he's dangerous well, he hasn't met me yet and when he does there'll be hell to pay."

"This is why I didn't tell you Cam. I knew you'd react like this and I don't need you going back there and creating a scene."

"What do you expect Josh? I'm not gonna sit by and watch you get hurt, I can not and I will not."

"I'm not expecting you to but, I am expecting you to standby until an aggressive action is made against my safety. You're not starting anything with him and you will not take any action until one is made. That is what I expect Cameron and I expect you to listen to me on this."

"Fine but, the second I sense anything wrong I am stepping in and intervening."


	17. New Truck Part Two

"What do you expect Josh? I'm not gonna sit by and watch you get hurt, I can not and I will not."

"I'm not expecting you to but, I am expecting you to standby until an aggressive action is made against my safety. You're not starting anything with him and you will not take any action until one is made. That is what I expect Cameron and I expect you to listen to me on this."

"Fine but, the second I sense anything wrong I am stepping in and intervening."

"Fine Cameron, I admire your protective instinct and you're an amazing boyfriend but, I am not going to let you get yourself in trouble."

I nodded as I went out to the balcony, my head was pounding and spinning like a top. Josh came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my chest. His touch was actually calming me down and I was thinking rationally again. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt my man, and I would do anything to protect him.

"He's the reason you live in the most secure apartment building in the city isn't he?"

"Yeah he is, he's also why I try to avoid going out alone, why I tend to stick to crowded areas or high security complexes, and he's why I won't dare walk the city after dark."

"When you said he was an annoyance and a headache I thought you meant that he was a drama queen and he didn't like everything that you enjoy. I never thought you meant he was arrogant and abusive, I never thought that anyone could ever do anything like that to such a sweet guy like you."

"Yeah well evidently he can and he did for almost five years. I never told anyone what he did to me, not even Connor and I told him everything as a kid. He broke me and made sure that I stayed broken, nothing more than his submissive little bitch. He took from me what I can never regain and I've been afraid of him for years because of what he did to me. I got away from him the first chance I got and I went straight to the building I live in now."

"You should've gone to the police Josh, he deserves to pay for what he did to you."

"Oh he will, I have the proof of everything he did to me in a secure file hidden away at my agent's office. I will take him to court with the best lawyers on my side if today goes as badly as I think it will."

"The abuse went beyond physical didn't it?"

"He put me through every kind of abuse there is."

"You're not spending so much as one single second alone today, especially not with him.'

"Well I don't plan to be alone with him and I will be alone today for almost twenty minutes. I still have to drive back here from the dealership."

"You're not driving, we're taking a cab to the dealership and I'm driving us back here afterwards. I'm not leaving your side at all today and if you think I will, you've got another thing coming pal. I'll hire a security entourage to surround you at all times if necessary."

"The entourage won't be necessary Cam, you're all the protection and security I need."

I slid out of Josh's embrace and turned around, wrapping Josh in my arms with a protective embrace. I could tell Josh was scared of what could happen at the dealership and I'd never admit it to him but, deep down I was too; it wasn't fear of a fight or fear of meeting Jordan but, fear of what could happen to Josh. After we were both calm and back to normal Josh and I went inside and watched some TV.

About halfway through an episode of Shadowhunters Josh asked me, "How'd you manage to pull it off Cam?"

"Pull what off Josh?"

"Shameless, Ian Gallagher is so different from your real personality and all the sex scenes with Noel Fisher, how'd you manage it?"

"I'm a good actor that's how I manage the role, and as to the sex scenes believe me it's extremely difficult not to get turned on by that situation but, I manage because he's straight and I never had any true interest in him."

He chuckled and we went back to watching Shadowhunters, a few hours passed and I was enjoying holding Josh in my arms watching TV just like a normal couple. my phone rang on the table and the caller I.D. said Mercedes-Benz of Las Angeles.

I answered, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end replied, "Hi Cameron, it's Justyn from Mercedes; the paperwork for your truck has been approved and you can come get it now."

"Awesome, we'll be there in half an hour. See you then."

I hung up the phone and got off the couch. Once we were ready the two of us headed downstairs and hailed a cab. There was tension in the backseat of the cab as we quietly drove to the dealership. At the dealership I made sure that Josh was right at my side as we went inside. Justyn was waiting for us in the lobby with the keys to the truck in hand, we walked up to him and he handed me the keys. I was extremely aware of the surroundings as Josh and I went back out to the parking lot, I noticed someone leaning against the side of the building when we emerged back into the daylight. The guy came over to us with a malicious look in his eyes and I knew he must be Jordan.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little bitch," Jordan said with a sneer, "that was very naughty running away from me, you'll have to be punished for that."

"You'll never get to him again Jordan," I said venomously as I took a protective stance between him and Josh, "he's never going to live in fear of you ever again."

"You think you can actually stop me bitch, I will snap you like a twig and then I'm gonna take back my property."

"You're under the naive impression that you scare me and you really don't. Josh is not your fucking property and you won't get anywhere near him because you bet your ass I'll stop you."

Jordan took a step forward and I straightened up ready to pounce. He kept coming and when he was in range he took a swing which I instantly countered with a powerful jab to the ribs. He made an advance towards Josh but, I got in between them and landed a three punch combo on Jordan sending him back a few feet. I wasn't going to allow this prick to get anywhere even remotely close to Josh. Jordan kept coming and I kept fighting him off, every ounce of rage and hatred came pouring back and I was channeling every single solitary ounce of those emotions into my attacks and counter attacks on Jordan. Jordan managed to get me in a choke hold and I was momentarily defenseless but, Josh came to my rescue by punching Jordan in the side. The monster whipped around to face Josh and started moving towards him so I sprang up and kicked right in the side of the head. I could hear the sirens quickly approaching but, I wasn't going to back down I kept channeling all my strength into my fighting. The police cruisers came to a screeching halt in the parking lot and officers came rushing over to break up the fight.

Once the fight was broken up I looked Jordan in the eyes with a murderous glare and spoke so harshly that I didn't recognize my own voice. I said, "If you ever come near him again, I'll fucking kill you. You got that Jordan? If you ever get anywhere even remotely close to Josh again I'll fucking kill you."

The officers escorted Jordan to one of the cruisers and they had me handcuffed as they were escorting me to another awaiting cop car.

"Wait! Wait!" A young lady cried out as she came rushing up to us, "Cameron was defending Josh and himself from the other guy, the other guy started this whole thing; I have the video proof to back it up."

She showed the officer the video on her phone and he let me go. I walked over to Josh and threw my arms around him. We got in my truck and I drove us straight to his agent's office. When we got there his agent retrieved the file after Josh told him where he had hidden it.

"Josh I don't know why you neglected to mention this before but, it will be dealt with swiftly and with as much prejudice as is legal. I will see to it personally that you have the best lawyer and prosecutor on the case and you will not be brought in as witness unless absolutely necessary. In the mean time you two go about your daily business and don't worry about any of this. You have my word that he will spend the rest of his life in prison."

"Thank you sir, I greatly appreciate this."

He nodded and walked us to the parking garage, in the parking garage Josh's agent gave him a hug and Josh hugged him back. Josh was silent as he got in the truck and he remained silent as I drove us home. When we got back to my place Josh looked exhausted so I tucked him into my king size bed.

As I went to leave the room Josh grabbed my wrist and said, "Please don't go Cam, stay with me please."

I curled into bed with Josh and wrapped my arms around him as I pulled the comforter over us. I whispered in his ear, "Always, I'm never going go leave you, through the times of good, bad, ugly, or otherwise you're stuck with me until the end of our days."

"I can't think of anyone else who I'd rather be stuck with for eternity."


	18. Birthday Plans

As I went to leave the room Josh grabbed my wrist and said, "Please don't go Cam, stay with me please."

I curled into bed with Josh and wrapped my arms around him as I pulled the comforter over us. I whispered in his ear, "Always, I'm never going go leave you, through the times of good, bad, ugly, or otherwise you're stuck with me until the end of our days."

"I can't think of anyone else who I'd rather be stuck with for eternity." 

As much as I tried I couldn't fall asleep because my mind was still reeling over the events of earlier. Josh had managed to fall asleep but, he was obviously stressed and his sleep wasn't as peaceful as I would've preferred. Josh stirred as he slept but, he never woke for which I was grateful because after today he deserved his rest. I stayed awake and alert as Josh slept both out of protective instinct and out of stress; before today I've never felt so much anger and hatred before in my life but, after discovering the true depths of what Jordan had done to Josh, I was angrier than I've ever been before. It was two thirty in the afternoon and I was still very awake so I slipped my arm out from under Josh and went into the living room to make plans for his birthday. After I had his birthday all planned, I looked over the balcony and sighed. I went back to my room and crawled into bed with Josh again slipping my arm back under his side. He woke up at quarter past four and he turned to look at me. 

"Hey babe," he said as he propped himself up on his elbow, "sorry for falling asleep for so long, I only intended to take a quick nap."

"Don't apologise Josh," I responded sympathetically, "after what happened at the dealership I wanted you to sleep, so you could have a chance to renew the energy that you had this morning."

"Did you get any sleep Cam?"

"No and I don't need to, I wasn't mentally drained from the encounter like you were."

"Thank you for what you did back there it means a lot."

"Of course, there was no way in hell's creation I was going to let that bastard hurt you again. I love you far too much to let you come to harm especially so soon after I almost lost you."

"The speed, strength, skill, and stamina with which you fought today was unparalleled by anything I've ever seen you capable of. I've watched your shows and your movies, I've seen you fight in person out of protective instinct but, what I saw at the dealership was far beyond any of those occasions. The fury and lethal hatred in your eyes was almost demonic and I've never seen anything so menacingly intimidating before in my life."

"I've never felt more anger and hatred before in my life. I wanted to break every single bone in his body and then beat him to death with a tire iron."

"Well as violent as that is I completely understand your hatred towards Jordan, believe me I feel it to."

I was glad to hear Josh utter those words and I was glad that he would never have to deal with Jordan ever again. The two of us managed to get mobile and headed out to the living room to sit on the couch and watch TV. Having Josh in my home on a regular basis was something that felt so natural and proper. I got off the couch around half past five to make dinner, I wasn't feeling like making anything overly fancy. I decided to go with something simple, so I made chicken stir fry with a little bit of rice. The sunlight was shining brightly outside and as it descended it bounced off the rich cherry hardwood floor hitting the dark walnut cupboards. My arm was a bit sore because I fought Jordan even though I was supposed to be taking it easy so my arm could fully heal; though it wasn't sore enough to indicate that I had done any further damage to it. After dinner the two of us were sitting on the couch watching TV, I had my shoulder turned a little bit and Josh decided to turn me so my back was to him as he started rubbing my shoulders and neck. I re-positioned so he could have better access to my back as he gently caressed each muscle fiber. His touch was gentle yet powerful as I felt my muscles steadily relax making me feel better than I had in a long time. Once he was satisfied with the massage he'd given me, he sat beside me and curled into my chest. Living with Josh was sure to be easy and I was definitely looking forward to the day when we'd have our own place together. Running my fingers through Josh's soft dark brown hair was soothing and I always loved playing with it, though I don't know why it intrigued me so much. 

"You always play with my hair Cam," Josh said to me, "I've never seen any guy play with someone's hair so much."

"That's because you were never allowed to look at anyone else. I just like playing with your hair, it's something I've always done in all my relationships." 

"I guess everyone has their quirks, I like how it feels though. You're always so gentle and compassionate which is one of the many traits I love about you Cam."

"I love you more than anything Josh, that'll never change."

"It better not, I love too much for negative change."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around Josh, to which he responded by pushing his body further into my chest. 


	19. Josh's Birthday Party

The morning of Josh's birthday was peaceful and quiet when I woke. His head was resting on my shoulder as he slept contently next to me. I gently slipped my shoulder out from under his head as I carefully placed his head onto the pillow. Josh's mom gave me her recipe for Josh's favourite breakfast food, strawberry chocolate crepes and I knew how to make them. I casually threw on a muscle shirt and went to the kitchen to start cooking. I tend to need extra ingredients when cooking simply because I tend to snack on things, in this case that something was strawberries with the occasional piece of chocolate. The aroma of the cooking crepes wafted throughout the condo making my stomach grumble as I waited for the crepes to finish cooking. Once finished I put the crepes on a plate along with some cut fresh fruit. I topped the plate with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon. I took the tray of food back to my room and found Josh had just woken up. I placed the tray on his lap and kissed his forehead as I wished him happy birthday.

He looked at me and blushed. He asked, "How'd you know what my favourite breakfast was?"

I replied, "It's your mom's recipe. I just did the cooking."

"You called my mother to discover my favourite food?"

"Uh, yeah, it's your birthday and I wanted it to be perfect. Don't worry I only wanted to know the recipe to your favourite breakfast food and that's all I got."

"Ugh, what did I ever do to deserve you Cam? You care so much about me and treat me like I'm the most valuable thing in the world."

"You are the most valuable thing in my world, there's no one and nothing more precious and valuable to me than you are. You didn't have to do anything to deserve me, you were born deserving me. The real question is what I did do to deserve you."

He chuckled and gave me a kiss before he dug into the crepes. It was obvious he liked them by the way he savoured each and every bite of it. I sat there quietly eating my crepes as I smiled contently. When we finished eating I put the tray on the floor and pulled Josh across the king size mattress and into my arms. Before I could do anything Josh leaned over and closed the distance between us, he kissed my lips without a second thought. I deepened the kiss and grabbed his ass pulling him onto my lap. With the two of us sitting like that my judgment was starting to blur, my mind was rapidly telling rationality to hit the road as it wandered with dirty ideas. I let out a low groan as Josh found the sweet spot above my collarbone and started tenderly kissing it. I knew that if I didn't get out from under him things would go too far, especially with the way he kept rocking his hips. I gently pressed my thumb to his soft lips as I caught my breath or at least tried to. It took us a few minutes to get our breath back but, once we had it the two of us got ready for the day.  
The first thing I had planned for Josh's birthday was go to the Wheel House, a quaint little cheese shop up in Culver City a mere forty minute drive away. The staff was always friendly and the cheeses there are incredible. We got to the cheese shop and found it at a lull between customer waves so we went in and sampled a variety of cheeses. Josh was cute the way he would light up when found one he liked and twitched his nose if he didn't quite like another, his antics made me smile. We left the store after a while but, not before spending $150 on cheese.  
After the cheese shop we browsed around a few boutiques looking at odd ball items. There was a brief pit stop at my place to put the cheese away before heading out to lunch at the Highly Likely Cafè up on West Jefferson. After lunch we decided to go walk the waterfront before heading up to hike The Charlie Turner Trail at Griffith Park.  
I had a party planned so after the hike, Josh and I changed into semi-formal party clothes. We went to dinner at The Penthouse at Mastro's a very classy restaurant in Beverly Hills.  
I took Josh to Nightingale Plaza for one hell of a party and I made sure both of our families were there. As we neared the door I could already feel the bass pumping from the music inside. We danced and drank for much of the night. The base was pulsing through the floor boards as Josh kept rocking side to side as my hands held his hips. Around midnight mom and Josh's parents left and at some point in time Connor and Derek had disappeared to somewhere which left me and Josh dancing even more seductively, bumping and grinding against each other. Around quarter past one Connor and Derek reappeared so we decided to call it a night. When we got home we were so drunk that we didn't even make it to the bedroom we crashed on the couch, or rather Josh crashed on the couch I crashed onto the hardwood coffee table; surprisingly without injury.


End file.
